Through Centuries
by FI.LaraAlbafolia
Summary: Seorang gladiator bernama Ambiorix Naruto terlambat untuk membalas cinta seorang Perawan Vesta. Dia mati dan dihidupkan kembali sebagai Naruto pada zaman modern. Sementara itu arwah Sang Perawan Vesta mengikuti tubuh reinkarnasinya yang bernama Sasuke. Pada tahun 2018, Naruto dan Sasuke satu sekolah di Milan, bertemu kembali hingga Colosseum di Roma mengungkap jati diri mereka.
1. De Javu

**Story ini akan menggunakan banyak _flashback_ jadi akan digunakan simbol **⃝⃝⃝

 **untuk memisahkan antara kejadian masa lampau dg kejadian masa sekarang. Sedangkan tanda jeda akan memakai simbol •••**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **All characters belongs to Herr Kishimoto**_

 _ **Don't like? Why not keep reading?**_  
 _ **You may like this story**_

⃝⃝⃝

Gladiator adalah orang yang memiliki pekerjaan seperti seniman, namun berisiko kematian. Mungkin sejak Kerajaan Romawi baru didirikan, gladiator sudah menjadi ajang yang sangat digemari masyarakat. Sejatinya mereka adalah budak yang bahkan pernikahan mereka pun diatur oleh tuan mereka.

Sebuah mahakarya ciptaan manusia yang bernama Amphitheatrum Flavium atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Colosseum Roma baru didirikan pada masa Kaisar Vespasian dan selesai pada tahun 80 M pada masa Kaisar Titus. Seorang gladiator asal Galia yang bernama Ambiorix Naruto telah mencapai pertarungan perdananya di sana saat usianya yang ke 27 tahun. Taktik bertarungnya yang brilian bahkan menjadi bahan ajar bagi sekolah militer di Campania.

⃝⃝⃝

Seorang murid sekolah St. Helena di Milan, baru sampai di sekolah ketika jam istirahat pertama. Tasnya terlihat tipis dan seragamnya rapi namun rambutnya acak-acakan. Dia tidak berlari namun berjalan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tak ada guru yang menegurnya karena hal itu biasa terjadi meski tidak sering. Naruto tetap datang pada pukul 8 pagi bila tak ada agenda pagi hari. Semua guru memaklumi keadaannya.

Naruto adalah satu-satunya murid St. Helena yang menjadi anak asuh di Panti Asuhan Galatea. Dia tidak memiliki marga dan sebagai seorang kakak di panti itu, Naruto memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap adik-adiknya. Terkadang ia memasak sarapan, atau belanja untuk keperluan harian, memandikan adik-adiknya atau hal lainnya.

"Kau bilang bisa datang pagi hari ini."

Namanya Sakura, gadis yang menjadi pacarnya sejak ia baru masuk sekolah St. Helena. Sakura adalah salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengan Naruto dan paling tahu seluk beluk pemuda itu.

"Maaf, Udon jatuh dari tangga dan kakinya patah. Aku harus membawanya ke klinik," jawab Naruto, "tapi soal _cheat_ , aku sudah mengakalinya."

"Whoaaa... benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

Sekarang Naruto seperti sedang diinterogasi oleh Sakura. Gadis itu berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Naruto.

"Kau bawa laptop? Aku tidak ingat persis bagaimana caranya."

"Ah ya, tentu saja aku membawanya. Tunggu sebentar."

Sakura pun mengeluarkan laptopnya. Naruto tidak membawanya karena laptopnya milik panti, bukan miliknya pribadi. Dinyalakannya laptop dengan _chasing_ berwarna pink itu di atas meja dan Naruto membuka ponselnya untuk membuka _bookmark_ di _browser_ -nya.

Naruto mulai berkutat dengan sederetan kode yang ada di suatu folder game milik Sakura. Ia mengganti beberapa angka dari 1 menjadi 0 atau 0 menjadi 1, bahkan 999999. Curang memang, tapi _game_ tanpa _cheat_ itu hambar bagi Sakura.

" _Let the magic happen_ ," gumam Naruto sambil terkekeh.

 _Game_ pun diluncurkan. Suara latar khas horor pun mulai terdengar. Biasanya Sakura mulai berdebar bila sudah ada suara seperti itu, tapi karena sekarang ada di sekolah dan masih jam istirahat, suasana mencekam itu tidak terasa.

 _Game_ itu dimainkan sampai Naruto bertemu monster yang menjadi karakter antagonisnya. Naruto menjalankan karakternya memuju si monster dan muncul garis merah di layar. Si monster menyerang tapi karakter Naruto tidak kunjung mati.

Tentu saja itu _cheat_. Naruto membuat karakter protagonisnya menjadi imortal. Sekarang Sakura bebas mengelilingi kastil super seram yang ada di game itu tanpa takut mati lagi, meski kemunculan monster-monster itu tetap menyeramkan.

"Wah... terimakasih, Naruto. Kau yang terbaik," kata Sakura semringah.

Naruto kembali terkekeh. Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa, kecuali meledek pacarnya itu.

"Paling kau merusak tombol _escape_ -mu lagi. Hahaha!"

"Kali ini tidak akan. Lihat saja nanti."

•••

Seorang murid laki-laki bediri di depan pintu kelas saat pelajaran trigonometri sedang berlangsung. Anak itu tampak tak acuh dengan lingkungannya. Matanya hitam dan tajam, bahkan penuh dengan tatapan menilai. Tipikal seorang yang sangat teliti.

Si guru matematika, Sig. Hatake, mempersilakan si murid baru untuk memasuki ruang kelas. Saat si murid masuk, ia langsung memperkenalkan diri tanpa diperintah oleh gurunya.

" _Bonum mane_ *, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pindahan dari Turin," kata si anak baru.

*selamat pagi

Satu kelas itu mulai bisik-bisik. Bukan karena penampilan anak baru itu tetapi karena logatnya.

"Dia bicara dengan Bahasa Latin?"

"Ya ampun, dia mau pamer atau apa?"

"Tunggu, itu Bahasa Latin."

Sebenarnya tidak aneh karena Italia meruapakan bagian dari Kekaisaran Romawi, namun sangat aneh karena negara itu tidak lagi menggunakan Bahasa Latin sebagai salah satu bahasa negara.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan tentang Sasuke?" tanya Sig. Hatake .

Tidak ada yang mengacungkan tangan. Semua masih sibuk dengan kecurigaan masing-masing. Tetapi tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Duduklah di sampingku, Sasuke," katanya.

Itu jelas sebuah tuntutan, karena sebenarnya Naruto duduk di dekat tembok dan pacarnya, Sakura, tepat di sampingnya. Gadis itu sebenarnya tidak terima dengan perkataan Naruto barusan. Apa-apaan itu, ada murid baru lalu dia diusir? Sepertinya Naruto perlu dihajar sampai ada benjol sebesar bola tenis.

"Sakura, duduklah di samping Ino," perintah Naruto.

"Ap-apa!? Tapi-"

"Pindah."

Sakura mengalah. Ia membawa semua barang-barangnya dan meletakkan semuanya di atas meja kosong dengan kasar. Ino sampai mengusap punggung Sakura yang bergetar karena marah. Ia menenangkan gadis itu dengan berbagai bujukan namun Naruto tidak peduli.

Kakashi tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat titah absolut muridnya. Naruto seperti bukan Naruto yang biasanya ceria dan periang. Si murid baru bernama Sasuke itu seolah membalikkan kepribadiannya sekejap mata.

"Baiklah. Kau tahu tempatmu, Sasuke."

Sang guru tidak lagi ambil pusing terhadap masalah percintaan remaja itu. Biarkan saja Sakura mengutuk Naruto dengan perintah bodohnya itu.

Si anak baru bernama Sasuke itu meletakkan semua peralatan sekolahnya di meja, lalu membereskannya sedikit. Mata Naruto pun tak lepas dari setiap pergerakan tangan cekatan Sasuke, bahkan pergerakan setiap sendinya pun tak lolos dari perhatiannya. Jemarinya begitu lentik seperti jemari seorang pemain harpa.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Bukan. Itu adalah tanda-tanda _de javu_.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" sapa Naruto.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke tak acuh.

Baiklah, anak baru ini rupanya adalah orang yang dingin dan angkuh. Kalau saja dia tidak menarik perhatiannya, mungkin saja Naruto akan membiarkannya begitu. Tapi entah mengapa sejak pertama mereka bertemu, Naruto merasa terikat dengan Sasuke.

•••

"Jadi ayahmu dosen?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya. Ayahku baru mendapat jabatan tinggi di Universitas Milano dan ibuku adalah guru _asilo_ *," jawab Sasuke.

* _asilo_ = taman kanak-kanak

"Kau beruntung. Selama ini tidak ada yang mengadopsiku, dan masih ada waktu setahun lagi sampai aku harus mandiri."

Saat ini Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk makan siang bersama. Mereka terlihat akrab padahal baru saja bertemu. Naruto yang biasanya cerewet dan suka mengganggu orang mendadak kalem ketika bersama Sasuke.

"Naruto! Aku butuh penjelasanmu!"

Itu Sakura. Gadis itu sedang berapi-api. Pacarnya mencampakkannya begitu saja dan bahkan melupakan segalanya hanya karena si anak baru.

"Penjelasan apa?" tanya Naruto santai.

"Kau menyuruhku pindah seenaknya!" bentak Sakura lagi.

"Dengar, Sakura, kau punya teman dan anak baru ini tidak. Apa menurutmu itu irasional?"

"Tidak. Tapi memaksaku pindah itu yang irasional."

Sakura benar. Meski Sasuke anak baru, seharusnya Naruto tidak memaksanya untuk pindah tempat duduk sampai malah terkesan mengusir. Lagipula Sakura itu masih pacarnya.

"Tapi tak apa. Hei, Sasuke, lain kali hati-hati dengan pirang idiot ini. Dia penjahat kelamin, kau tahu?" kata Sakura dengan sinis, namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum, sangat-sangat tipis.

•••

Hal itu terlalu aneh bagi Sakura. Naruto yang biasanya sering bercanda bersamanya, kadang bermain _game_ konsolbersama hingga pernah dengan bodohnya mereka kebut-kebutan dengan sepeda motor di jalan raya hingga mereka jatuh. Mereka adalah sepasang orang bodoh yang membuat seluruh sekolah St. Helena iri dengan hubungan mereka yang seru seperti Joker dan Harley Quinn.

Interaksi Naruto dan Sasuke sebenarnya masih wajar, tapi karena sudah berpacaran hampir setahun, Sakura tahu bahwa ada perasaan yang ikut larut dalam hubungan mereka. Tapi masa iya Sakura ditikung oleh Sasuke?

Oke, ini tahun 2018 dan hubungan sesama jenis telah lumrah di Italia. Mungkin saja pacarnya hanya mencari suasana baru. Mungkin.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk membiarkannya dan fokus pada sebuah proyek yang direncanakan oleh ayahnya. Sig. Haruno Kizashi berencana untuk memberi tugas pada angkatan mereka untuk mengunjungi sebuah situs sejarah di Italia. Ada banyak sekali pilihannya; Menara Pisa, Gereja Siena, Gereja St. Peter di Vatikan, Circus Maximus...

Ah, tetap saja tak ada yang menandingi pesona Colosseum.

 _ **To be continued**_


	2. Proyek

⃝⃝⃝

Vesta adalah salah satu dewi dari kepercayaan pagan Romawi. Vesta memegang keharmonisan keluarga dan menjadi penjaga bagi seluruh rakyat Romawi. Dia tidak memiliki patung seperti Jupiter atau Venus, tetapi ia disimbolkan dengan api abadi.

Ada 6 orang gadis yang menjadi pendeta kuil Vesta atau yang biasa disebut sebagai Perawan Vesta. Gadis-gadis itu diharuskan memiliki garis keturunan yang baik dan perawan. Satsuki Ampliata adalah salah satu pendeta di sana. Ia telah mengabdi pada Vesta sejak usianya masih 6 tahun. Sebagian tugasnya adalah membersihkan kuil dan menjaga agar api Vesta tetap menyala.

⃝⃝⃝

Selama api Vesta berkobar, masa depan Kekaisaran akan terjamin. Padamnya api Vesta menjadi pertanda bahwa Kekaisaran akan mengalami masalah yang sangat besar. Dan penyebab padamnya api itu adalah hilangnya kesucian salah satu Perawan Vesta.

"Colosseum?"

Inilah proyek yang wajib dikerjakan oleh kelas 11. Sig. Haruno Kizashi yang terkenal kolot dan membosankan menambah beban tugas untuk liburan musim panas mereka. Kelas mereka yang berisi 36 orang akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok.

Tugas mereka simpel, yaitu mengunjungi sebuah situs bersejarah di seluruh Italia dan mempresentasikannya saat liburan usai. Ketentuannya, Sig. Haruno tidak menerima hasil riset lewat internet dan tentu saja sebagai guru sejarah, Sig. Haruno akan tahu bila ada muridnya yang melanggar ketentuannya itu.

"Deskripsi dari internet diperbolehkan, tapi tidak sebagai data utama. Maka dari itu kita diwajibkan ke sana dan aku sudah men- _tag_ kalau kita akan ke Colosseum," jelas Sakura pada teman-temannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkannya, sih?" keluh Naruto yang dipaksa oleh Sakura untuk ikut _nimbrung_.

"Kita harus ke situs bersejarah tertentu untuk merasakan sesuatu di sana. Aku rasa, tak ada yang mengalahkan sensasi gladiator di Colosseum."

"Ya, ya, aku juga menyukainya," sahut Kiba yang mulai bersemangat.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang diam tak berminat dengan pembicaraan itu. "Bagaimana, Sasuke? Kau ikut?"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab, tetapi binar matanya tak bisa dibohongi. Ia belum pernah ke Roma, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Bila Naruto tidak pernah jalan-jalan karena waktunya dihabiskan untuk menjaga panti, Sasuke terlalu sibuk les ini-itu sehingga ia benar-benar istirahat hanya pada malam hari ketika ia tidur.

"Kita ke sana naik apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau naik kereta dari Milano Regoredo paling hanya tiga jam. Tapi kalau naik bus, kita berangkat pagi, baru sampai di sana malam hari," jelas Ino.

"Kalau naik kereta kita bisa ke stasiun Roma Triburtina lalu transit ke stasiun Colosseo, pas sekali di depan Colosseum," sambung Sakura.

Ide yang bagus.

"Apa kita perlu menginap?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Kiba langsung berinisiatif mencari harga tiket untuk perjalanan ke Roma. "Hei, kalau naik kereta, paling murah harganya € 78. Tapi kalau naik bis tidak sampai € 30. Itu untuk satu kali perjalanan."

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto. Ia menyeret temannya itu ke luar kelas dan lagi-lagi membuahkan _jaw drop_ dari teman-teman yang lain. Naruto yang diseret menurut saja.

"Mereka mau kemana?" gumam Ino.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti kita beri tahu kesepakatan kita. Tapi tolong pertimbangkan soal ini; Naruto tidak punya banyak uang," sahut Kiba.

"Kalau perlu menginap, aku akan mencari motel murah. Dua kamar saja cukup, kan?" sambung Kiba lagi.

"Kita naik kereta saja agar tidak menginap," kata Sakura.

"Colosseum itu besar dan tugas kita lebih seperti tugas sastra daripada sejarah," keluh Shikamaru yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan diskusi itu.

"Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan. Nanti Naruto dan Sasuke kita beritahu dan mau tak mau mereka harus setuju," tukas Sakura sebelum mereka melanjutkan diskusi mereka.

•••

Kedua orang yang menarik dan yang ditarik berjalan cepat melewati selasar sekolah, lalu berbelok ke arah kantin dan berhenti di sebuah pohon sutra. Naruto mulai berprasangka aneh pada Sasuke. Pohon itu merupakan pohon yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melompati pagar tembok sekolah.

"Kau mau bolos?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia langsung memanjati pohon itu dan sesekali menengok ke arah Naruto, menunggu remaja pirang itu menyusulnya. Si pirang memang mengikutinya tetapi wajahnya penuh tanya.

Saat kaki Naruto menapak tanah, dia melihat Sasuke duduk bersandar tembok pembatas sekolah. Ia pun duduk di sampingnya dan menunggu penjelasan, apapun yang mau dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku takut ke sana..." kata si raven.

"Colosseum? Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menumpukan dagunya di atas lututnya. Matanya berair karena menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak mau ke sana..."

"Kau aneh."

Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ada sesuatu dari kata Colosseum yang menusuk hatinya dan membuatnya gusar setengah mati. Mungkin itu rasa takut, atau hanya perasaan lain yang berlebihan.

Sebuah kotak kecil dikeluarkan dari saku blazer. Sasuke merogoh sebuah korek gas di kantong lainnya. Satu fakta lagi yang Naruto tahu; Sasuke seorang perokok.

"Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Naruto.

Naruto memundurkan wajahnya, setengah menghindar dari benda yang ia anggap menghabiskan uang itu. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bukan perokok?"

"Aku pernah ditawari oleh Shikamaru dan aku... batuk-batuk. Hehe..."

"Dasar bodoh."

Sasuke masih menghisap rokoknya ketika Naruto sudah mengantuk. Angin di lahan kosong di belakang St. Helena membuatnya nyaman dan ia tak terganggu dengan asap rokok dari Sasuke. Naruto pun meminjam paha teman barunya untuk tidur. Masa bodoh dengan seragam yang kotor karena noda tanah, toh biasanya juga dia yang mencuci baju di panti.

Mereka sama sekali tidak beranjak bahkan ketika Sasuke sudah menghabiskan rokoknya yang kedua. Sudah jam sebelas, sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Sasuke pun membangunkan Naruto karena kakinya kesemutan. Tetapi wajah tidur Naruto begitu menggugah hatinya. Ada sekeping memori yang hilang dalam wajah itu tapi tak kunjung ia ketahui.

Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang matanya begitu biru. Bila ia melayangkan pikirannya ke masa lalu saat dia masih di Turin, tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki ciri seperti Naruto. Tetapi hatinya tidak dapat berbohong, Naruto terikat padanya dan dia akan menjadi poros dunia si pirang.

•••

Naruto harus bekerja di _pet shop_ milik keluarga Inuzuka ketika ia diberi tahu bahwa estimasi biaya untuk proyek melebihi € 100. Sekolah tidak pernah mengizinkan muridnya untuk bekerja paruh waktu, tetapi Naruto benar-benar harus melakukannya. Tak ada siapapun yang mengetahui perihal itu kecuali dirinya, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang pandai menyimpan rahasia dan pihak panti.

Waktu istirahatnya semakin sempit. Selesai bekerja, Naruto masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda di panti. Ia baru tidur tengah malam dan untungnya adik-adiknya selalu membangunkannya setiap pagi. Beban pekerjaan pagi mulai dikurangi sehingga Naruto bisa datang ke sekolah tepat waktu.

Hal itu berlangsung selama lebih dari satu bulan. Proyek jalan-jalan ke Colosseum baru dilakukan pada akhir bulan dan masih ada waktu sampai beberapa hari lagi sebelum hari-H. Sakura sudah merencanakan proyek itu dengan matang dan ia tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkannya.

"Kau menguap terus," protes Sasuke. Rupanya ia memergoki dirinya yang terlalu sering menguap.

Hanya ada coretan gambar di buku Naruto. Sasuke mengintip ada gambar rumput, gambar pedang dan lainnya terlalu abstrak untuk bisa ditebak. Remaja berambut pirang itu memang mengantuk tapi masih berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasinya.

Keadaan sudah membaik. Sasuke pun kembali fokus pada penjelasan singkat tentang praktikum yang sedang berjalan. Beberapa ekor tikus putih mencicit di dalam kandang yang ditempatkan di meja paling depan seolah sedang menyanyi sebuah _reuqiem_ untuk diri mereka sendiri.

"Naruto, kau bisa memasak, tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya masakan sederhana saja. Kenapa?"

"Kau saja yang membedah. Kau pasti bisa menggunakan pisau, kan?"

"Hah? Kenapa aku?"

Tikus-tikus itu dibagikan. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji menatap si tikus dengan perasaan kasihan. Hewan itu pun diletakkan di atas papan bedah yang disiapkan untuk setiap kelompok.

Yuuhi Kurenai yang memimpin praktikum pun memberi instruksi untuk memulai praktikum.

"Perhatikan ini, pegang gunting bedah dengan tangan kanan dan pegang pangkal ekor tikus dengan tangan kiri."

Kelompok Naruto saling melempar pandang. Si tikus yang sedang ditahan oleh Kiba juga menatap mereka satu per satu.

Oke, Kiba memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan Yuuhi. Sasuke memberi gunting bedah pada Kiba dan kemudian instruksinya dilanjutkan.

"Letakkan mata gunting di atas leher tikus. Tekan sekuat mungkin dan tarik ekornya sampai kalian merasakan bawa tulang leher tikus itu putus."

"APAAAA!?"

Mereka serempak terkejut. Tikus-tikus lucu itu dibunuh dengan cara seperti itu? Yang benar saja, Yuuhi!

"Itu cara mematikan tikus paling mudah dan manusiawi. Menggunakan kloroform sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan kalau kalian tidak bisa mengembalikan hasil bedah kalian."

Kiba gemetaran. Di antara teman-teman Naruto, dia yang paling penyayang binatang. Dia melepas si tikus dan Shikamaru dengan sigap menangkap tikus itu sebelum dia keluar dari papan bedah.

"A-aku tidak mau..." cicit Kiba lemas.

"Biar aku saja," tukas Naruto dengan mantap.

Semua mata, benar-benar semua mata bahkan Yuuhi tertuju padanya. Naruto mengambil gunting yang tadi dijatuhkan oleh Kiba di atas meja. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil alih si tikus. Pergerakan tikus itu ditahan oleh gunting yang ditekan oleh Naruto pada leher si tikus dan ekornya dipegang. Kemudian tekanan yang besar diberikan pada mata gunting yang ditutup itu dan dalam sekali tarik - _Krak! Krak!_ Leher si tikus putus dan ada cicitan kecil sebelum tikus itu melemas.

Akhirnya si tikus mati.

Sasuke yang memperhatikan itu entah mau mengatainya sadis atau justru menyanjungnya. Saat si tikus mati, tikus-tikus lainnya mencicit dan membuat seisi kelas dipenuhi rasa iba.

"Naruto, tolong matikan tikusku..." kata Hinata.

Tapi Naruto menolak. Yuuhi menghampiri kelompok Naruto dan memberi instruksi lebih lanjut hanya kepada kelompok itu.

"Sekarang kalian tinggal menusuk keempat kakinya dengan jarum pentul di atas papan bedah. Lalu potong lapisan kulitnya secara membujur sampai kalian menemukan tulang dadanya. Setelah itu potong lagi kulitnya secara melintang, baru kalian dapat melihat organ dalamnya."

Yuuhi meninggalkan kelompok Naruto begitu tubuh si tikus sudah telentang pasrah di atas papan bedah. Ia mendatangi satu per satu kelompok lain yang masih tidak tega membunuh tikus mereka. Kadang terdengar kata 'kasihan' dari mulut murid-murid itu.

Dengan sigap, Naruto memotong kulit tikus dan menyibaknya. Setiap sisa potongan kulit ia tusuk lagi dengan jarum pentul. Tak ada sedikit pun darah yang keluar dari tubuh si tikus. Naruto benar-benar ahli dalam membedah.

"Sasuke, tolong foto tikusnya. Kamera ponselmu kan yang paling bagus," perintah Naruto dengan suara datar.

Tangan Sasuke gelagapan untuk meraih ponselnya. Naruto menyodorkan papan bedah langsung ke hadapan Sasuke. Si raven seperti mati beku oleh si tikus yang organ-organ pencernaannya telah tampak jelas itu.

"Kau tidak ngilu?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto sementara Sasuke sibuk memotret.

"Tidak. Sepertinya aku biasa melihat kematian," jawab Naruto.

"Kau sadis," timpal Kiba.

Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahunya sementara Chouji sudah memanaskan tekadnya dan ia berkata, "Biar aku yang mengangkat rusuknya."

"Nah, itu sih hanya kau saja yang lembek. Chouji saja berani," tukas Naruto dengan kekehan. Diliriknya, Chouji benar-benar mengangkat tulang rusuk si tikus hingga tampak paru-paru dan jantung si tikus. Sasuke pun memotret kembali hasil bedahan Chouji.

Shikamaru dan Kiba merasa ciut. Mereka kira Chouji tidak cukup nyali melakukan hal itu, tapi sepertinya mereka yang pengecut.

•••

Sasuke tak dapat melupakan kejadian di mana Naruto dengan santainya mematikan seekor tikus bahkan membedahnya seperti sudah biasa melakukannya. Ia ingat bagaimana Chouji tak sengaja membocorkan jantung si tikus dan Naruto malah menyentuh genangan darah yang memenuhi rongga dada tikus itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Entah dorongan dari mana, Naruto menjilat darah yang ada di telunjuknya itu dan dia hanya menggumam 'rasanya asin'.

 _What the hell!?_ Naruto itu calon psikopat atau apa?

Ia berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya. Malam itu ia diganggu oleh ingatan tentang Naruto yang tampak menjijikan. Ia tidak sampai muntah tapi itu benar-benar mengganggu.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan membuat segelas susu coklat. Ia pergi ke dapur dan membuat sendiri susunya tanpa membangunkan pelayan.

Segelas susu pun siap.

Ia membawa susu coklat panas itu kembali ke kamarnya. Begitu ia meletakkan gelas kaca itu di atas nakas, sesosok perempuan berusia belasan tahun yang tampak transparan muncul di hadapannya.

Perempuan itu tampak tembus pandang, terbukti dengan cahaya bulan yang masih menembus tembok kamar. Dia mirip sekali dengan dirinya, rambutnya sama hitam dan kulitnya sama putih. Tubuhnya pun sama-sama langsing.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak ketakutan. Ia malah berdiri tepat di hadapan sosok hantu gadis itu. Kini ia seperti bercermin dengan sebuah cermin yang menampakkan dirinya sebagai perempuan.

"Tolong dia..." lirih si hantu.

"Siapa?"

"Si gladiator..."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Sosok itu kemudian melayang ke jendela kamar Sasuke. Sasuke tak dapat menghentikan gerakan si hantu. Ia melihat hantu itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah.

"Dia lagi..." gumam Sasuke. Kemudian ia memilih meminum susu coklatnya dan setelah itu kembali tidur.

 _ **To be continued**_


	3. Stigmata

⃝⃝⃝

Sudah 9 tahun Satsuki Ampliata melayani kuil Vesta. Suatu hari saat ia mengambil jatah air di salah satu air mancur di Roma, ia melihat pemandangan aneh. Seorang pria lusuh dan ada darah kering di wajah dan tangannya tampak akrab dengan anak-anak budak di Roma. Pria itu memakai setelan baju besi, tapi bukan jenis _lorica segmentata_ seperti yang biasa dipakai Legiun Romawi. Ditambah ada sebuah _gladius_ yang masih berada di dalam sarungnya.

Dari penampilannya, pria itu tampaknya adalah seorang gladiator. Wajahnya asing, mungkin dia gladiator baru di Roma.

Baru saat itulah Satsuki Ampliata, si Perawan Vesta mengalami ketertarikan terhadap lelaki. Ia tidak menyukai maskulinitas yang amat kental pada diri si gladiator, tetapi karena kedekatannya dengan anak-anak itu.

Bagaimana bisa pembunuh handal seperti seorang gladiator bisa tertawa bersama anak-anak?

⃝⃝⃝

Sudah satu jam sejak bel masuk di St. Helena, Naruto tak datang juga. Bangkunya masih kosong. Sasuke berharap bahwa nanti Naruto akan datang dan memberi cengiran idiotnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia bangun kesiangan. Namun itu tidak terjadi sampai jam pelajaran usai.

Hari itu adalah hari kedua absennya Naruto.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke bertanya pada orang yang paling tahu tentang si pirang, yaitu Sakura. Gadis berambut norak itu ada di kantin, mungkin sedang bergosip.

"Sakura," sapa Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Apakah Naruto sakit?"

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Naruto bilang hanya masalah biasa. Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campur."

Jawaban itu membuat dahi Sasuke mengkerut. Maksudnya tidak ikut campur itu apa?

"Bisa dibilang, ya... Naruto sakit. Kalau kau menjenguknya silakan saja."

Mungkin Sasuke salah telah bertanya pada perempuan ini. Dia tahu betul bahwa Sakura dan Naruto berpacaran, tetapi gadis itu seharusnya tidak perlu menunjukkan kecemburuan padanya. Sasuke hanya bertanya, itu saja.

Jengah, ia pun meninggalkan kerumunan gadis-gadis itu. Minuman dingin mungkin akan membuat kepalanya lebih teduh. Pilihannya jatuh pada sebotol soda dingin.

Sasuke keluar dari kantin dengan membawa sodanya. Ia tidak mau minum di tempat ramai seperti kantin atau kelas, mungkin saja masih ada perempuan-perempuan itu masih di sana. Jadi ia duduk di bawah pohon _elm_ yang tingginya mungkin sudah sampai ke lantai 3 sekolah.

Ia membuka botol sodanya dan menenggak isinya dengan rakus. Dia haus, resah dan cemas, semacam perasaan yang mempengaruhi fisiknya. Cairan berwarna jingga itu langsung tersisa hingga setengahnya.

Ia menunduk, berfokus pada tanah kehitaman yang dipijaknya. Lapangan sepakbola yang ada di tengah-tengah sekolah sedang ramai. Ingin sekali dia ikut bermain sepakbola di sana namun sepertinya sudah cukup orang.

Sebuah tepukan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Pelakunya adalah Shikamaru. Ia menyapanya dengan hangat.

"Naruto sakit. Dia ada di panti," katanya.

"Sakit apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Semacam stigmata."

Naruto punya stigmata? Padahal bocah itu terlihat urakan meski tidak pernah kurang ajar terhadap gurunya. Naruto juga bukan penganut Katolik yang taat. Haruskah ia kembali bertanya pada Sakura?

"Aku ingin menjenguknya," ujar Sasuke.

Shikamaru pun duduk di samping Sasuke, mengambil botol soda yang masih digenggam itu dan tanpa izin, ia menenggak habis cairan di dalamnya. Tetapi Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Lagipula lambungnya sudah penuh.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakannya," sahut Shikamaru, "Panti Asuhan Galatea, agak jauh kalau kau jalan kaki."

"Tidak masalah. Aku hobi jalan kaki."

"GOOOLLL!"

Seruan-seruan bermunculan di lapangan sepakbola ketika sebuah bola masuk ke gawang. Shikamaru dan Sasuke sempat menengok ke belakang karena teriakan-teriakan itu begitu membahana. Kiba ada di sana, berlari santai dengan kedua jari telunjuk diangkat ke udara dengan wajah semringah. Sepertinya Kiba yang berhasil mengeksekusi bola.

Melihat itu, Shikamaru berdiri dan menangkap perhatian orang-orang yang bermain di lapangan. Dia memutar kedua telunjuknya di depan wajahnya untuk meminta pergantian pemain. Neji yang berdiri di depan gawang dengan wajah lelah menunjukkan isyarat dua jari pada Shikamaru sebagai balasannya.

"Mereka butuh dua orang. Ayo, ikutlah bermain," ajak Shikamaru pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyambut ajakan itu dengan baik. Sekarang biarkan ia bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya selama Naruto tidak ada. Ia pun memasang badan di depan gawang setelah ber- _high five_ dengan Neji.

•••

Seperti kata Shikamaru tadi, Panti Asuhan Galatea tidak jauh dan tidak sulit menemukannya. Mereka bisa mencapainya dengan jalan kaki. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak perlu dijenguk karena menurut teman-temannya dia memang _biasa_ seperti itu. Kalau kata Kiba dan Neji, stigmata Naruto itu kambuhan, muncul dan menghilang setelah beberapa hari.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pagar Panti Asuhan Galatea selama beberapa detik sebelum benar-benar memasukinya. Bangunannya tidak terlalu besar tapi pasti memiliki halaman yang luas. Terdengar suara anak-anak yang sedang bermain dari sana dan tak sadar Sasuke tersenyum mendengar suara anak-anak itu.

Baru setelah beberapa detik, ia membuka pagar panti. Pemandangan yang menyambutnya adalah sekumpulan anak yang sedang bermain dengan mainan mereka. Anak-anak perempuan dengan boneka dan mainan perabot plastik seperti sofa dan ranjang sedangkan anak laki-laki berada di kelompok yang berbeda dengan mobil dan robot mereka.

Seorang pengurus panti menyadari kedatangan Sasuke. Seorang wanita tua namun jalannya masih tegak menyapanya.

"Apa yang bisa Ibu bantu, Nak?" kata si nenek.

Sasuke tak terkejut dengan kehadiran wanita tua itu. Ia menjawab, "apakah Naruto, yang sekolah di St. Helena, ada di sini?"

Si wanita tua itu tidak menjawab. Ia menunjuk ke arah kelompok anak perempuan yang tadi. Sasuke pun meninggalkan wanita itu tanpa permisi atau mengucapkan terimakasih.

Anak-anak perempuan itu duduk melingkar. Ada Naruto di sana, ikut bermain boneka beruang berwarna pink bersama mereka.

"Naruto?"

Si pirang pun mendongakkan wajahnya yang cerah. Dia seperti matahari di musim panas, hanya dengan melihat wajah riangnya saja membuat hati Sasuke ikut bahagia. Senyumnya sangat lebar hingga gigi taringnya terlihat.

"Sasuke?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sasuke curiga namun juga cemas.

"Aku sudah biasa, Sasuke. Tak perlu khawatir."

Bingung. Aneh. Dan katanya dia sudah biasa. Naruto tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, padahal ia termasuk orang yang jarang sakit. Saat ditemui orang itu sedang bermain bersama anak-anak panti yang mungkin berusia 4 sampai 6 tahun, anak-anak perempuan pula!

"Sebentar, ya. Kakak akan mengobrol dengan Kak Sasuke dulu," katanya dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

Naruto meninggalkan kelompok bermain itu dan menepuk bahu Sasuke untuk mengajak menjauh dari sana untuk mengobrol lebih lanjut. Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah _greenhouse_ kecil untuk merawat sayur-sayuran beberapa tanaman buah. Diajaknya Sasuke untuk memasuki _greenhouse_ itu dan di sana ada sebatang kayu besar untuk duduk.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

"Begitulah. Sejak beberapa tahun lalu, tiap beberapa bulan sekali, aku mendapatkan ini..." jawab Naruto seraya melepas kaus tipisnya dan ia pun membalikkan badan.

 _Jaw dropping._ Naruto memiliki luka cambuk yang beberapa di antaranya masih mencetak darah di kausnya. Tetapi siapa yang menyakiti Naruto hingga separah ini?

"Luka ini selalu datang bersamaan dengan mimpi buruk, dan selalu mimpi yang sama," ujar Naruto sambil memakai kausnya kembali.

"Apa itu... stigmata?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Pasti bukan. Yang mengalami stigmata hanya orang-orang terberkati saja. Aku yakin aku jauh dari yang namanya berkat."

Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya di atas batang kayu itu. Pahanya menempal pada paha Sasuke karena sempit sehingga membuat keduanya canggung.

"Kau bermimpi apa?"

"Tidak jelas. Abstrak. Tanganku diikat dengan tali yang kasar di dalam sebuah penjara. Orang-orang di sana berpakaian lusuh, mungkin seperti pada zaman kekaisaran dulu."

"Kau kesakitan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mengekspresikan kepedihan hatinya. Matanya tidak fokus pada apapun.

Sasuke yakin yang dialami Naruto bukanlah stigmata. Biasanya stigmata akan diawali dari luka di tangan dan kalau pun luka cambuk duluan yang muncul, luka itu tidak akan sembuh. Lagipula, seperti kata Shikamaru tadi, Naruto bukan orang yang religius.

"Dalam mimpi itu aku mendengar suara seorang wanita... memanggilku..." lirih si pirang dalam lamunannya, "entah mengapa aku merasa hancur mendengarnya."

Sasuke pun menghiburnya sebisanya. "Itu hanya mimpi."

Naruto tidak terima. Bukan karena mengentengkan mimpi itu tetapi lebih dari itu.

"Kalau itu _hanya_ mimpi, aku tidak mengalami hal seperti hampir setiap tahun!" bentaknya.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Lari dari kenyataanmu? Pergi ke Vatikan dan menyucikan dirimu? Atau kau mau melakukan ritual pengusiran setan untuk mengusir mimpi burukmu?" balas Sasuke tak kalah panas.

Entah mengapa hari itu mereka berdua sama-sama terbakar amarah. Naruto tidak mungkin memukul Sasuke dan Sasuke tidak mungkin menyerang Naruto. Si pirang memilih keluar dari _greenhouse_ , meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih kesal padanya.

"Naruto!"

Si pirang tak menghiraukan panggilan itu. Ia merasa tersinggung tapi entah mengapa. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke harus menyusulnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Tunggu, Naruto."

"Apa lagi!?"

Jujur saja suara seperti itu membuat si raven gentar. Naruto begitu tegas dan mematikan saat ini. Ada aura asing yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya, tapi ia cukup tahu bahwa itu adalah aura membunuh yang amat kental.

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa. Ukh!" jawabnya salah tingkah, "a-aku akan segera pergi."

Ia menonton punggung sempit itu menjauh dengan cepat cukup membuat hatinya pedih. Tak disangka bahwa Sasuke akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kini Naruto menyesal.

Lagi-lagi hampa. Saat sosok itu ditelan pagar panti, ada lubang besar yang menganga dalam kepalanya. Ada yang hilang bersamaan dengan entitas Sasuke.

Tetapi apa?

•••

Setelah beberapa hari akhirnya Naruto kembali masuk sekolah. Dia datang tepat waktu, mungkin karena selama _stigmata_ itu menyerangnya, dia mendapat istirahat yang cukup. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah karena membentak Sasuke waktu itu tapi tak cukup berani untuk mengatakannya.

Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto pada hari itu. Sasuke pun menegur gadis yang duduk tepat di depannya itu. Bukan apa-apa, Hinata cukup lama memperhatikan si pirang dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Ujung tutup pulpen yang menyentuh punggungnya membuat si Hyuuga terkejut. Spontan saja ia menengok ke belakang, ke arah si pelaku.

"Apa?"

Sasuke langsung memotong perkataan Hinata, "Kau melihat apa?"

Hinata kembali fokus pada bukunya. Ia tampak kembali mencatat tetapi rupanya tidak. Ia merobek sebagian kecil kertas dari buku itu dan meremasnya sampai terbentuk bola kertas kecil. Bola kertas itu pun melayang dan jatuh mengenai kepala Sasuke lalu ke lantai. Sasuke melirik ke arah Mitarashi Anko yang sedang mempresentasikan teknik menggambar dengan satu titik lenyap. Dirasa aman, Sasuke pun mengambil bola kertas itu dan membukanya.

 _Aku ingin bicara denganmu._

 ** _To be continued_**


	4. Colosseum

⃝⃝⃝

Sang gladiator berdiri menghadap Colosseum pada malam hari. Besok adalah pertandingannya. Roma pada malam hari sangat kontras dengan siang hari yang sangat ramai. Hanya ada bunyi ringkikan kuda atau suara tawa dari sebuah warung minum yang letaknya jauh dari sana. Tetapi perhatiannya pecah pada seorang gadis yang berjalan malam-malam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kembali ke rumahmu!" perintah si gladiator.

"Aku mencari toko obat yang menjual ephedra. Salah satu Perawan Vesta mendadak demam," jawab si gadis.

Ephedra agak sulit ditemukan di Roma, tetapi tuan si gladiator adalah seorang jutawan yang sangat peduli pada para gladiatornya. Tukang rawatnya pasti memiliki tanaman gurun itu.

"Tunggulah di kuil Vesta. Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu. Untuk sementara berikan air hangat untuk yang demam itu," kata sang gladiator dengan mantap.

Si gadis menatap punggung lebar pria itu menjauh, menuju suatu tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Tak sampai tiga detik ia kembali berlari menuju kuilnya. Dia beruntung karena jalan menuju kuil benar-benar tidak ada orang dan ia bisa kembali tanpa diganggu.

Tetapi si gadis harus menunggu agak lama. Hampir setengah jam ia terkantuk-kantuk di tangga depan pintu kuil Vesta, tak berani masuk ke dalam karena seniornya bisa memarahinya kalau ia kembali tanpa ephedra. Sang gladiator menangkap kepala si gadis ketika gadis itu nyaris jatuh karena saking mengantuknya.

"Ini ephedramu. Maaf karena tuanku ternyata tersinggung mendengar kata Vesta," kata sang gladiator. "Aku permisi,"

Tak sempat ada ucapan terimakasih. Si gadis tahu bahwa wajah sang gladiator bukan wajah orang Romawi. Mungkin saja tuan sang gladiator juga bukan orang Romawi. Jadi wajar saja bila ada yang tidak suka pada dewi pujaannya.

⃝⃝⃝

Hinata menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk makan siang bersama dengan dalih untuk menyelesaikan gambarnya yang belum selesai. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan buku latihan matematikanya, yang sebenarnya ingin menunggu apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh si gadis berambut panjang itu. Tidak sampai menunggu kelas benar-benar sepi, si gadis memutar bangkunya dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau mungkin menganggapku gila. Tapi..." kata Hinata, "ada perempuan yang menunggui Naruto."

Sasuke terkejut, bukan karena si sosok perempuan yang dibicarakan oleh Hinata. "Kau bisa melihatnya juga?"

Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian ia memberi sebuah ekspresi meyakinkan. "Aku rasa Naruto bukan _orang biasa_ ," katanya.

"Menurutmu, orang seperti Naruto bisa terkena stigmata?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata pun memberi pendapatnya. "Aku hanya merasa Naruto punya hubungan dengan perempuan itu. Dan, perempuan itu sangat mirip denganmu."

"Hantu itu sudah mengikutiku sejak aku masih anak-anak," jelas Sasuke.

"Kau bisa melihat hantu?"

"Tidak. Hanya perempuan itu saja."

Hinata menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar obrolan mereka. Tetapi gerombolan Sakura datang dan mereka tentu saja berisik. Gadis berambut panjang itu pun memajukan badannya dan berbisik ke telinga Sasuke.

"Kurasa ada hubungan antara dirimu dan Naruto, lebih dari hubungan kalian saat ini," bisiknya.

Kemudian Hinata dan gadis-gadis gerombolan Sakura bercanda di dalam kelas, memutar bangku mereka dan berkumpul. Mungkin mereka membicarakan sederetan cowok paling tampan di sekolah seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Sasuke hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah gadis-gadis itu.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok si pirang yang saat ini mungkin masih bermain sepak bola. Saat ia mengintip melalui jendela, Naruto sedang mengejar lawan mainnya yang menggiring bola. Dia ingin ikut tetapi sosok si hantu perempuan duduk di sana, di atas mistar gawang, dan itu mengganggu _mood_ -nya.

Lebih baik ia menyelesaikan latihan trigononya sambil mendengarkan musik _alternative._

•••

Kelompok yang terdiri dari 6 orang -terlalu banyak orang sebenarnya untuk tugas seperti itu, berangkat ke Roma dengan menggunakan kereta. Mereka berangkat bersama kelompok lain yang menuju Circus Maximus yang tidak jauh dari Colosseum. Keenam orang itu; Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba memprediksikan akan sampai sekitar pukul 3 sore, lalu mereka akan langsung jalan-jalan dan malamnya pulang ke Milan dengan kereta.

Tetapi rupanya ada hal yang luput dari rencana mereka.

•••

Dua kelompok itu berpisah di Shelter Colosseo. Kelompok Hinata, Neji, Lee Chouji, Sai dan Shino melanjutkan perjalanan mereka beberapa shelter lagi untuk mencapai Circus Maximus. Tak ada yang lebih bahagia dari Sakura yang memang terobsesi pada seni gladiator dan pecinta sejarah tua.

 _Masterpiece_ arsitek-arsitek Kekaisaran Romawi benar-benar besar dan tak ada satu pun stadion yang melebihi megahnya arena pertarungan maut itu. Katakan saja Sakura memang terobsesi, tetapi Naruto dan Sasuke sama kagumnya. Meski mereka sangat sering melihatnya di gambar-gambar di internet atau media lainnya, tetapi ketika bangunan itu di depan mata, pesonanya sangat menghipnotis.

"Rasakan atmosfernya, teman-teman," katanya ketika berdiri tepat di samping dinding Colosseum.

"Sakura, ku norak sekali," komentar Kiba.

" _I'm just excited!_ " sahut Sakura.

Ino pun membisiki Sasuke dan Kiba yang masih geleng-geleng melihat Sakura yang mengangkat tangannya ke langit dan merasakan _sensasi_ Colosseum. "Biarkan Sakura seperti itu, biar sejenak dia melupakan Naruto," katanya.

Tak lama Naruto dan Shikamaru menghampiri mereka. Mereka berdua baru saja dari loket untuk membeli tiket yang memungkinkan mereka untuk menjelajahi keseluruhan Colosseum.

"Semuanya € 12 dan Colosseum tutup pukul 7 malam," ujar Shikamaru pada kelompoknya, sementara Sakura masih sibuk _menghirup udara._

"Oke kita masuk sekarang," sahut Kiba, "hei, _pinky!_ Ayo masuk sebelum rambutmu berubah jadi ungu."

Dan mereka pun memasuki Colosseum lewat gerbang utama, sementara Sakura setengah berlari mengejar teman-temannya.

•••

"Tidak jelas kapan gladiator mulai diadakan. Sebagian besar gladiator adalah budak dan sedikit sekali dari mereka yang merupakan petarung sukarela," kata Sakura mencoba memimpin proyek itu.

"Di sini banyak wanita cantik," kilah Kiba yang berbuah satu getukan manis dari Ino.

"Sekolah gladiator yang paling pertama ada di sini, di Campania. Bayangkan, remaja-remaja seperti kalian dilatih sampai menembus batas yang bisa ditahan manusia," ujar Sakura lagi sambil menunjuk satu-satu ke arah semua laki-laki yang ada di kelompoknya. "Mungkin hanya Naruto yang bertahan."

"Yah itu kan karena dia pacarmu," timpal Shikamaru sembari duduk menikmati cahaya matahari musim semi di sore hari.

"Tidak juga. Aku pikir Naruto memang cocok sebagai gladiator," kata Sakura lagi tak acuh.

"Hei, _pinky._ Kau tahu tidak?" kata Kiba memulai provokasi, "ada cerita seram tentang tempat ini."

"Eh? Benarkah?" kali ini Sasuke mulai tertarik.

"Colosseum adalah salah satu tempat paling berhantu di dunia. Ada berapa ribu nyawa yang meregang di sini," jelas Kiba. "Kabarnya, setiap malam hari, penjaga Colosseum akan mendengar suara pertarungan, bahkan sorakan penonton. Kalau kalian mendengar itu, apa kalian takut?"

"Mungkin tidak. Aku akan semakin antusias," jawab Sakura sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Otak maniak yaa begitu," tukas Ino.

Mereka berdiskusi, mengambil gambar dan kadang ber- _selfie_ dan kemudian bergosip. Hanya Naruto saja yang hari itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Hingga pada saat matahari terbenam, terjadi hal aneh pada si pirang.

Telinganya mendengar dengan jelas suara sorakan, seruan dan komentator. Seperti sebuah pertandingan sepak bola, tetapi bukan itu. Seperti terhipnotis, Naruto melangkah ke tengah-tengah Colosseum, lalu tampak seorang gladiator yang melawan gladiator lain dengan sebuah jaring.

Ia memutar sedikit badannya ketika ia mendengar ada auman singa. Seketika seekor singa melompati tubuhnya dan menerjang gladiator yang sama. Gladiator itu diberi senjata berupa _pilum_ (tombak) yang sangat panjang dan sebuah perisai bulat.

Lalu ada juga gladiator lain dengan sebuah _chariot_ yang melawan seorang gladiator yang tidak berkuda, orang yang sama dengan yang tadi. Gladiator itu juga memakai _pilum_ dan sekali lempar, gladiator yang mengendarai _chariot_ tumbang dan mati.

Ada beberapa kesamaan di antara semua penglihatan tadi. Itu adalah _dirinya_ ; yang melawan si pengguna jaring, yang melawan singa dan yang melawan pengendara _chariot._ Naruto di penglihatannya itu memenggal kepala lawannya yang telah kalah* lalu diangkatlah kepala itu hingga tetesan darahnya jatuh ke lantai arena tarung. Tetesan darah itu pun ditangkap oleh lidah Naruto, -Naruto dalam penglihatannya.

Mungkin yang paling merasakan sensasi gladiator adalah dirinya, bukan Sakura.

*pertarungan satu lawan satu adalah pertarungan sampai mati sehingga salah satu petarung/gladiator harus dibunuh bila yang kalah menyerah.

Semua anggota kelompok memperhatikan Naruto, terutama Sasuke. Si pirang bahkan diam saja ketika dipanggil namanya. Naruto telah berdiri di tengah-tengah Colosseum selama 5 menit.

Tiba-tiba pemandangan Naruto berubah total. Seolah ia benar-benar kembali ke masa Kaisar Trajan. Colosseum begitu ramai, sedang ia sendiri berada di arena pertempuran. Dia dikelilingi oleh belasan, mungkin lebih dari dua puluh orang yang bersiap dengan senjata mereka. Naruto sendirian dan ia merasa harus melawan, tetapi keputusasaan telah melunturkan gairah bertarungnya.

Naruto kolaps. Memar dan luka tebas bermunculan dengan memori abstrak berupa pengeroyokan. Dia dihajar oleh sekumpulan gladiator pada masa lalu yang seolah menghantuinya. Tubuhnya terluka dan darah mengucur dari luka-lukanya.

Seorang petugas jaga Colosseum menyadari keganjilan pada Naruto. Dia berlari menghampiri si pirang yang kini tergeletak di tengah-tengah area pertarungan.

"Dia kenapa!?"

Sontak saja pemandangan itu menjadi perhatian bagi semua pengunjung Colosseum. Shikamaru dan Kiba pun memegangi tubuh Naruto. Mereka pun menggendong temannya.

"Bawa dia ke pos jaga," perintah si petugas jaga Colosseum.

Saat itu, Colosseum terpaksa ditutup satu jam lebih awal.

Tubuh Naruto digendong hingga ke pos jaga. Ia dibaringkan dan kausnya dirobek paksa dan kini ia bertelanjang dada. Kini bukan luka cambuk lagi, tapi luka tebasan pedang dan memar seperti bekas hantaman benda tumpul atau pukulan.

Seperti Naruto, Sasuke pun mendapat penglihatan. Ia tidak melihat pertandingan gladiator, melainkan sebuah piringan perapian yang apinya baru saja padam. Asapnya masih ada dan dia merasa hidupnya berakhir saat itu.

Sasuke menyaksikan sebuah harapan yang pupus bersamaan dengan padamnya api.

Shikamaru menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Setengah menit kemudian ponselnya dijauhkan lagi dari telinganya lalu dia seperti mencari sesuatu di ponselnya. Tak lama ia menelepon seseorang lagi.

"Hinata? Tadi aku menelepon Neji tapi tidak diangkat. Kalian sudah pulang ke Milan? ... Stigmata Naruto muncul lagi ... Aku juga tidak tahu."

Ino memperhatikan Shikamaru yang berdiri dengan gusar. Naruto sudah tenang namun ringisan kesakitannya tidak kunjung hilang. Kiba berjongkok di depan wajah si pirang yang saat ini masih telungkup, menanyakan apakah keadaannya sudah lebih baik atau tidak namun hanya dijawab dengan gelengan. Sasuke masih mematung memperhatikan keadaan Colosseum, saat itu ia bisa melihat bulan purnama yang seolah membalas tatapannya. Ada aura aneh yang dipancarkan sang bulan.

"Halo, Neji? Bisakah kami membawa Naruto ke rumah orangtuamu? ... Colosseum sampai ditutup lebih awal karena Naruto ... Ya, maaf jadi merepotkan."

Shikamaru pun menutup sambungan teleponnya. Pandangannya dilempar ke arah Kiba dan Sakura.

"Kita akan membawanya ke rumah Neji. Segera bersiap-siap," perintah Shikamaru.

Semuanya pun membantu Naruto untuk berdiri. Punggungnya ditutupi jaket merah milik Kiba meski hal itu berbuah rasa sakit baginya. Tetapi seperti sudah biasa, Naruto menahannya sebaik mungkin.

"Sasuke?"

Si raven masih mematung menghadap bulan. Sampai sebuah tepukan di bahu dari Shikamaru baru dia sadar apa yang terjadi. Semuanya benar-benar merasa ganjil dengan kedua orang ini. Tiba-tiba stigmata Naruto muncul kembali meski biasanya hanya setahun sekali atau dua kali. Bulan ini sudah dua kali ia mengalaminya. Sedangkan Sasuke diam seolah menjadi bagian dari Colosseum di masa lalu.

Sakura mengumpulkan semua info yang ia tahu. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama kedua orang itu, lalu stigmata Naruto dan mimpi buruknya dan juga kisah-kisah horor di Colosseum. Kiba memang tidak bercanda dan ia sudah tahu. Colosseum di Roma menjadi salah satu tempat paling angker di dunia dan itu memberi efek bagi kedua orang itu.

Mungkin Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan dengan masa lalu?

Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit bagi Neji dan Hinata untuk mencapai Colosseum. Mereka berdua segera dijemput oleh Ino dan Kiba yang menunggu di depan loket, sementara yang lainnya menunggui Naruto di dalam pos jaga. Kiba tetap di pinggir Piazza del Colosseo untuk menyewa sebuah taksi. Hanya ada Neji dan Hinata, yang lainnya sudah pulang ke Milan.

Naruto segera dipapah ke dalam taksi yang baru dipanggil oleh Kiba. Hanya Neji dan Shikamaru yang ikut ke dalam taksi sementara sisanya akan naik bus menuju rumah Sig. Hyuuga Hizashi di Via Galilei, tak jauh dari Colosseum. Hinata akan memimpin perjalanan menuju rumah pamannya itu.

Semua berjalan seperti biasa, kecuali Sasuke. Jiwanya seolah terperangkap di balik dinding batu Colosseum. Raganya begitu kosong. Semua itu tak lepas dari perhatian Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka berdua menyusun hipotesis berdasarkan apa saja yang mereka ketahui.

•••

Beruntung, Sig. Hyuuga Hizashi memiliki klinik yang diurus oleh dirinya dan istrinya. Luka tebas yang ada di sejumlah tempat di tubuh Naruto sudah ditutup dengan kasa, termasuk yang ada di perutnya. Satu luka yang menganga lebar di lengan pun sudah dijahit.

Meski matanya lelah, Naruto tidak benar-benar bisa tidur. Matanya terpejam tetapi suara pekikan riuh penonton di Colosseum benar-benar terdengar dengan sangat jelas otaknya. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya sampai kelopak matanya berkerut.

"Aku pasti gila."

Sasuke yang setia menungguinya diam saja. Ia benar-benar seperti mayat hidup. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Tetapi ekspresinya menyiratkan keputusasaan.

Dan keinginan untuk mati.

"Sasuke?"

Si raven masih diam. Matanya tidak fokus dan begitu sayu. Naruto melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sudah pukul 11 malam dan semua orang sudah tidur, lelah setelah mengumpulkan _feeling_ terhadap dua situs sejarah.

Rumah Sig. Hyuuga Hizashi penuh oleh remaja-remaja sekolah yang lelah. Besok pagi mereka akan pulang dan Naruto akan dijemput oleh salah satu pengasuhnya di panti. Itu juga kalau sempat.

Pukul 12 malam Naruto sudah bisa tidur, tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak berusaha tidur, bahkan ia tidak menguap sama sekali. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah, menapaki trotoar Via Galilei lalu berbelok ke arah Piazza del Colosseo.

•••

Seorang petugas jaga malam Colosseum sedang berkeliling dengan senter dan _night stick._ Ia tahu tentang rumor horornya tempat itu tetapi ia tidak pernah mendapat pengalaman menyeramkan di bangunan bersejarah itu sama sekali. Sudah kesekian kalinya si petugas jaga itu menguap.

Jengah karena menahan kantuk yang semakin menjadi-jadi, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke pos. Ia mengecek stok kopi milik para petugas. Masih ada, tapi gulanya habis.

Ada Carrefour tepat di depan Colosseum. Saat petugas jaga ini baru mengantungi beberapa lembar Euro dan hendak menyeberang Piazza del Colosseo, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah benda jatuh. Tidak, itu bukan benda. Seseorang, tepatnya seorang remaja, jatuh dari dinding Colosseum.

Mungkin hanya dia yang menyaksikan kejadian orang bunuh diri di sana.

 ** _To be continued_**


	5. Ambiorix Naruto

⃝⃝⃝

Bulan Juli.

Sejak Julius Caesar dibunuh sebagai akhir dari Republik Romawi, nama Quintilis diganti menjadi Juli sebagai bentuk penghormatan terhadap orang yang telah mengubah wajah Romawi selama-lamanya. Bagi seorang gladiator asal Galia, bulan Juli tidak lebih dari bulan yang penuh keluhan. Di Campania, cuaca Bulan Juli begitu panas hingga jubahnya menempel di punggung seperti kulit kedua.

Sang Gladiator mampir di sebuah air mancur untuk minum. Sebenarnya seorang budak tidak diperlakukan sebebas itu, tetapi Sang Gladiator telah menjadi orang istimewa bagi tuannya. Saat ini ia baru saja membeli arang kayu di salah satu pasar di Roma untuk digunakan para pandai besi yang menyokong senjatanya.

Saat ia menciduk air ke mulutnya, seorang gadis yang baru akan mengisi kendinya ternyata tertarik padanya. Gadis itu mendekati Sang Gladiator yang masih menikmati airnya.

"Aku melihatmu saat bermain bersama anak-anak," ujar si gadis. "Aku yakin bahwa sebenarnya kau adalah orang yang sangat baik."

Sang Gladiator terperangah. Gadis itu adalah yang gadis yang pernah ia tolong untuk menemukan ephedra. Kini perempuan yang bergaun coklat kusam itu memakai ikat rambut warna merah sebagai tanda bahwa dia adalah seorang pendeta.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya si gadis.

Sang Gladiator menegakkan punggungnya, lalu mundur selangkah untuk menuruni tapak tangga air mancur. Ia tahu sedang bicara pada siapa dan ia sangat paham tentang status sosialnya sendiri.

"Ambiorix Naruto," jawabnya dengan santai. Sang Gladiator merasa tak perlu menjaga sopan santun di hadapan seorang pendeta karena dirinya adalah gladiator. Dia pasti akan mati dalam waktu dekat dan tidak perlu mengundang seorang algojo untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Dia terlalu berharga bagi tuannya.

Itu bukan bentuk kesombongan, tetapi adalah sebaliknya; Sang Gladiator merasa bahwa hidupnya akan segera berakhir. Budak memiliki umur yang sama dengan anjing. Rambut mereka akan memutih seluruhnya pada usia muda; ibunya terlihat seperti wanita usia 60 di usianya yang ke-40 tahun.

"Mengapa aku tidak asing dengan nama Ambiorix."

"Aku berasal dari Gallia Celtica. Ibuku membenci Bangsa Romawi dan memberiku nama Ambiorix, seorang pimpinan suku di Daratan Gaul."

Si gadis yang diketahui sebagai Perawan Vesta semakin penasaran. Dia tahu bahwa seorang budak pasti memiliki rasa benci dalam hatinya tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa ada yang tidak menyukai bangsa besar seperti Romawi. Dan lagi, budak itu, atau Sang Gladiator, tidak memiliki ekspresi sedikit pun.

Tetapi takdir seolah mengintai dengan amat jahat.

"Satsuki!"

Seseorang, tepatnya seniornya di Kuil Vesta memergokinya. Sang senior menyeretnya ke kuil dan memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Jelas bahwa si senior tidak suka. Perawan Vesta adalah gadis-gadis paling suci di seantero Roma dan juniornya, bahkan yang paling junior di antara Perawan Vesta, ternyata tidak berkompeten. Kekaisaran Romawi benar-benar dalam bahaya.

"Kau lihat itu?"

Senior itu menunjukkan sesuatu. Sebuah plat perunggu yang dipenuhi oleh abu dan sisa kayu bakar yang masih hangat membuat Satsuki seakan ditarik nyawanya. Plat perunggu itu adalah tempat api Vesta menyala.

Dan kini api itu padam.

Empat seniornya dan seorang tetua kuil menghampiri Satsuki untuk menginterogasinya. Senior yang paling tua pun bertanya dengan nada yang sangat ketus. "Apa yang kau lakukan bersama pria itu?"

"Dia," jawab si senior yang tadi menyeret Satsuki, "berinteraksi dengan seorang gladiator. Seorang budak!"

"Benarkah, Aurelia Satsuki Ampliata?" tanya Sang Tetua.

"Aku hanya menyukainya. Apa itu salah? Bahkan kami tidak sempat bersentuhan!"

"Biar aku luruskan, Satsuki. Tak ada Perawan Vesta yang berinteraksi dengan seorang pria kecuali kau."

Semua perkataan Satsuki ditepis oleh Sang Tetua dan kenyataan. Tidak ada Perawan Vesta yang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria kecuali dirinya. Lalu api Vesta padam pada hari itu. Satsuki terancam dengan hukuman bagi pendeta Kuil Vesta yang telah kehilangan kesuciannya sebelum masa abdinya selesai, yaitu dikubur hidup-hidup.

Sementara itu malam itu juga, Sang Gladiator dihadiahi hukuman berupa cambukan tanpa henti. Dia punya stamina yang luar biasa dan tubuh yang perkasa, tetapi dia tetaplah manusia. Sang Gladiator berteriak amat keras begitu ia tak mampu menghitung jumlah dera yang ia terima.

Seorang budak tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta, juga bagi seorang pendeta suci yang telah diserahkan untuk melayani dewa. Tampaknya padamnya sebuah api tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi Kekaisaran, tetapi sangat menentukan keselamatan nyawa mereka.

⃝⃝⃝

Sig. Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, duduk dengan sangat gelisah di jok belakang taksi yang akan mengantarnya dari Bandara Transit Roma Termini menuju Rumah Sakit Umum San Giovani Addolorata. Pada pukul 03.10, ia langsung meninggalkan Milan begitu mendapat telepon dari Sakura bahwa Sasuke terjun dari tepi dinding Colosseum. Pria paruh baya itu sampai mengabaikan panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Dia memberikan beberapa Euro pada si supir taksi dan langsung melesat ke bagian resepsionis rumah sakit. Saat ini Fugaku setengah gila karena berita buruk ini. Ia menanyakan kamar pasien bernama Uchiha Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran dan membentak si resepsionis yang dianggapnya lelet dalam mencari nama Uchiha. Baru setelah ia mendapat informasi tentang kamar mana anaknya dirawat, ia melesat lagi menuju kamar itu sambil menggumam nomor kamar itu.

Ruang operasi. Artinya Sasuke mengalami cedera parah.

"Sasuke! Bagaimana keadaannya!?" tanya Fugaku masih dengan panik.

Lorong rumah sakit ramai dengan teman-teman Sasuke. Hanya Naruto, Sakura dan Neji saja yang ada di rumah Sig. Hyuuga Hizashi, sementara Hizashi sendiri ada di rumah sakit. Si petugas jaga malam Colosseum yang menjadi saksi juga ada di sana.

Hizashi yang duduk di tempat duduk di koridor rumah sakit langsung berdiri. " _Buongiorno, Signor_. Putramu sedang ditangani oleh dokter. Untuk sementara aku tidak tahu."

* _buongiorno_ selamat pagi

Fugaku menatap pintu ruang operasi dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Ia tak puas dengan jawaban apapun. Dia hanya ingin Sasuke-nya kembali, berbicara padanya bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tetapi kenyataannya adalah, anaknya sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

Si petugas jaga Colosseum mengiba pada Fugaku. Jujur saja, dia pasti juga akan menggila bila tahu anaknya jatuh dari ketinggian. Fugaku pun merosot di tembok koridor rumah sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi pada anakku?"

Hizashi merasa ini adalah kewajibannya. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Fugaku, menceritakan keadaan Sasuke saat dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Tanpa sebab, Sasuke terjun dari dinding Colosseum. Petugas jaga itu menjadi saksi dan menghubungi teman-teman Sasuke karena merasa mengenal wajahnya. Untung saja petugas jaga itu tanggap."

"Bagaimana keadaannya saat itu, _Signor_?"

Kali ini si petugas jaga yang menjawab. "Tangannya patah, tetapi kakinya baik-baik saja."

"Lalu mengapa harus operasi?"

Hizashi dan si petugas jaga saling melempar pandang. Keadaan orang yang jatuh dari ketinggian, apalagi seorang remaja tanggung seperti Sasuke tidak mungkin hanya berbuah tangan patah.

"Lehernya juga patah," jawab si petugas jaga. "Aku langsung menghubungi rumah sakit ini untuk membawa anakmu karena saat aku memeriksanya, anak itu masih hidup dan terlalu berbahaya bila aku sendiri yang membawanya ke sini."

Fugaku menunduk amat dalam. Hatinya remuk redam mengetahui anak bungsunya mengalami hal mengerikan seperti itu. Air matanya mengalir namun ekspresinya tak berubah. Wajah tegasnya menyendu, otot-ototnya lemas dan kewarasannya tersentil.

Sasuke tidak pernah depresi, bahkan tidak pernah bersedih. Keinginannya hampir selalu terpenuhi karena dia adalah tumpuan kasih sayang di keluarga kecilnya. Sasuke-nya yang manja, yang dulu pernah marah hanya karena dia lupa telah memakan jatah donatnya.

Kini, anak kesayangannya sedang meregang nyawa.

•••

"Bagaimana?"

"Naruto demam."

Dua orang yang bertugas menjaga Naruto; Neji sebagai tuan rumah dan Sakura yang masih berpacaran dengan Naruto, bergantian menjaga si pirang. Naruto dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka, sering mengigau dan menyebut nama Vesta berkali-kali.

Reinkarnasi adalah misteri. Kebenarannya sama seperti mendefinisikan apa itu hidup dan apa itu mati. Dalam kasus Naruto, Sakura yakin bahwa jati diri pacarnya itu adalah seseorang yang hidup di zaman dulu ketika Jazirah Italia lebih dikenal sebagai nama Romawi. Sakura adalah maniak sejarah, jadi dia mengurai satu-satu fakta tentang Naruto.

"Minum dulu, Sakura. Naruto tidak akan mati kalau kau tidak memperhatikannya."

Neji pun meletakkan segelas air putih di meja belajar miliknya. Sakura masih enggan melepas pandangannya dari wajah Naruto. Pacarnya itu sedang kesakitan, tetapi alih-alih khawatir, dia malah merasa penasaran.

"Kau percaya pada reinkarnasi?"

Neji ikut duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Mengobrol dengan seorang perempuan bukan kebiasaannya, kecuali dalam forum diskusi. Ia berusaha menyamankan diri untuk bicara dengan Sakura.

"Sepupuku Hinata, punya bakat untuk melihat makhluk halus," katanya memulai. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura lalu memperhatikan Naruto yang bola matanya bergerak secara acak. "Ada seorang perempuan yang hampir selalu mengikuti Sasuke dan kadang mengikuti Naruto."

"Hantu?"

"Arwah yang tidak menerima kematian."

Oke, itu menyeramkan. Kalau ada arwah yang tidak menerima kematiannya, berarti arwah itu sedang dendam dan mungkin berniat untuk mencelakakan seseorang. Sasuke sudah jatuh dari Colosseum dan kabarnya lukanya parah. Lalu setelah ini, siapa lagi yang akan dikerjai hantu perempuan itu?

Sakura mengecek ponselnya dan mengabaikan banyaknya notifikasi yang masuk. Dia membuka _browser_ -nya lalu mengetik sesuatu di kotak _keyword_. Tak butuh sedetik untuk mendapatkan apa yang sedang dia cari.

"Colosseum itu tingginya 50 meter. Sangat mungkin Sasuke mendapat cedera serius, dan sikapnya selama di sana memang aneh."

Ponsel itu diletakkan di atas meja sementara pemiliknya mulai memijat dahinya yang lebar. Sakura mengerti bahwa dia dihadapkan pada sebuah teka-teki. Tetapi penyelesaian misteri ini tampaknya membutuhkan pendekatan spiritual. Hinata pasti bisa membantunya.

"Kiba bilang dia harus operasi," sahut Neji untuk memecah kesunyian.

Sakura tahu itu akan terjadi. Dia mengambil kembali ponselnya dan membuka satu aplikasi, lalu mengetik lagi.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Mengontak Hinata."

Sepertinya Sakura sedang tidak peduli masalah privasi. Barisan huruf yang diketiknya dapat dilihat dengan baik oleh Neji yang antara sengaja dan tidak sengaja untuk dapat membaca pesan singkat itu.

 _Hina, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke? Sudah ada kemajuan? Oh ya, kata Neji kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Naruto._

Ponsel pun dikunci layarnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengigau lagi. Neji pun iseng mengajaknya berbicara. Siapa tahu si pirang akan menjawabnya.

"Hei, pirang. Siapa namamu?"

"Ambiorix."

"Hah?"

Gumaman Naruto lancar dan memang tak ada kesan bahwa dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Sakura bahkan tidak mengatupkan bibirnya selama beberapa detik. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar. Ada notifikasi pesan dari Hinata.

 _Maaf aku tidak tahu. Aku sedang di Colosseum._

Neji menjadi semakin penasaran. Nama yang disebut oleh Naruto agak aneh dan tidak umum, bahkan di Eropa sekalipun. Mungkin saja nama itu milik bangsa Viking atau Goth.

Hei, bukankah saat ini ada Sakura?

"Sakura?"

Yang dipanggil sibuk mengetik pesan balasan untuk Hinata. Jelas saja Sakura tidak habis pikir, saat yang lain ada di rumah sakit, dia malah ke Colosseum.

"Ambiorix itu siapa?"

Sakura pun buru-buru menyelesaikan ketikan pesannya. Sebenarnya ia juga tertarik dengan nama yang disebutkan oleh Naruto tetapi berita dari Hinata membuatnya ingin menoyor gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Setahuku," sahut Sakura sambil meletakkan kembali ponselnya, "dia teman Vercingetorix."

"Hah? Siapa lagi itu?"

Oke, sekarang Sakura juga ingin menoyor Hyuuga yang satunya lagi. "Lawannya Caesar di Alesia."

Hanya gumaman 'oh...' saja yang terdengar dari mulut Neji dan Sakura maklum saja akan hal itu. Baginya, ayahnya tidak bisa mengajar. Pelajaran sejarah tidak melulu harus menstabilo bukunya yang tebal dan tugas menyebalkan seperti membuat _power point._ Sakura lebih banyak tahu hal-hal itu dari 'the almighty Google and YouTube'.

"Naruto, namamu Naruto, kan?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang masih tidur. Kali ini sedikit galak.

" _Immo_ ," igau si pirang dengan lemah.

Berarti kalau tidak Naruto Ambiorix, namanya pasti Ambiorix Naruto. Sakura menebak bahwa nama Ambiorix adalah nama identitas asli dari Naruto. Nama itu memang tidak populer bahkan di masa lalu, tapi setidaknya ada tokoh dengan nama seperti itu. Dan lagi, Naruto menjawabnya dengan Bahasa Latin ( _immo=indeed_ ).

Mungkin hipotesisnya benar bahwa Naruto adalah reinkarnasi dari seseorang, mungkin di zaman Republik atau Kekaisaran, atau bahkan zaman Kerajaan*.

*Romawi mengalami tiga bentuk pemerintahan yang dijadikan garis batas per zaman oleh para ahli sejarah (zaman kerajaan, zaman republik dan zaman kekaisaran)

"Siapa nama kaisar saat kau mati?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Neji menepuk puncak kepala Sakura agak kasar. Dia menganggap bahwa pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan sembarang. Masa iya teman sendiri ditanyai soal kematian. Nanti kalau benar-benar mati bagaimana?

"Ish... diamlah. Aku sedang riset," sahut Sakura kesal, padahal Neji tak kalah kesal.

"... jan."

Igauan Naruto semakin tidak jelas. Lama-lama pergerakan bola mata Naruto berhenti dan itu menandakan bahwa dia telah melewati masa mimpi, entah menuju fase tidur yang lebih dalam atau dia akan segera terbangun. Ngomong-ngomong Sakura bolak-balik menggunakan ponselnya tapi lupa mengecek pukul berapa sekarang.

Sudah pukul 7 pagi lewat sedikit. Pantas saja langit sudah sangat terang.

Sakura bangkit dan meminum airnya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya yang ada di ruangan lain. Cukup sudah dengan semua keanehan ini. Lagipula ini menyangkut pacarnya sendiri.

Gadis yang cat rambut pinknya belum luntur itu berdiri di depan cermin, menyisir rambut, membubuhkan sedikit bedak di wajahnya dan mengoleskan lipstik warna _nude pink_ pada bibirnya. Dia tidak memakai riasan berlebihan. Lipstik warna netral sudah cukup membuat tampilan wajahnya lebih segar.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Neji yang mengamati kegiatan perempuan yang sedang bersiap untuk tempur itu.

"Hinata ada di Colosseum," jawab Sakura sambil menguncir kuda rambutnya yang panjang. "Kau jaga Naruto dan tolong cepat hubungi aku kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto."

Sakura pun buru-buru memakai _sneakers_ -nya. Neji hanya bisa melepas napas ringan karena dia ditinggal di rumah sendirian; hanya ada Naruto yang masih tidur dan ibunya yang mengurus rumahnya sementra klinik ditutup selama ayahnya pergi.

"Yang pacarnya Naruto itu aku atau kau, sih?" keluhnya.

Sakura tak mengacuhkannya. Dia langsung berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Gadis itu berlari di Via Galilei lalu menuju _shelter_ bus terdekat untuk menuju Colosseum.

Neji mengutuk Sakura dan Hinata yang membuatnya ingin menjitak kepala dua gadis itu. "Apa sih yang ada di otak perempuan!?"

•••

Colosseum dibuka tepat pada pukul tujuh pagi. Pengunjung di sana belum terlalu ramai karena saat itu Colosseum baru dibuka. Hinata iseng menjelajahi bangunan yang menjadi saksi atas terbunuhnya ribuan gladiator sampai ke tingkat yang paling tinggi.

Hantu perempuan yang mengikuti Sasuke ada di sana, duduk di tepi dinding Colosseum sambil menatap ke arah kejauhan. Di bagian sana tidak banyak orang, jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk mengajak si hantu untuk berbicara.

"Di sini tempat kau mati?"

Hantu perempuan itu diam saja dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Akan tetapi Hinata tidak menyerah. Dia tetap mengajak si hantu untuk bicara.

"Kau mengikuti Sasuke sejak dia masih kecil, lalu saat bertemu Naruto kau juga mengikutinya. Apa kau belum tenang dengan kematianmu?"

Kali ini si hantu menolehkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Tubuhnya pun melayang mendekati gadis berambut panjang itu. Hinata duduk di salah satu sisi bangku penonton. Untuk sesaat, gadis itu memuji kecantikan si hantu yang mirip sekali dengan wajah Sasuke.

"Kau membuatnya terjatuh, kau tahu? Temanku meregang nyawa karena lehernya patah."

Si hantu perempuan itu semakin murung. Dia telah merasuki tubuh Sasuke sejak Naruto mengalami hal-hal aneh di Colosseum. Sosok muda Naruto ternyata tak menyurutkan ingatannya mengenai orang yang dia cintai di masa hidupnya.

"Bila temanku sampai mati, aku bersumpah akan mengutukmu dan berdoa di Gereja St. Peter untuk keabadianmu di neraka."

Ancaman itu membuat si hantu perempuan mengangkat wajahnya. Dia seperti telah mengakui kesalahannya meski sebelumnya ia sangat tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah dosa.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Penjaga api Vesta."

Sudah dua puluh menit menuju pukul delapan pagi. Hinata memperhatikan orang-orang yang berdatangan. Ada orang Asia dengan mata mereka yang sipit dan rambut hitam yang mengagumkan; persis seperti Sasuke, lalu ada orang Asia lagi, mungkin orang India atau Arab karena logat mereka yang lucu di telinga Hinata. Tetapi hanya ada satu orang yang berambut pink seperti Amy di game Sonic the Hedgehog.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat untuk memanggil gadis berambut pink itu. Tentu saja itu Sakura, dan penglihatan Sakura yang tajam membuatnya mudah ditemukan.

Sakura begitu energik. Ia berlari bahkan ketika menapaki tangga Colosseum untuk mencapai tempat Hinata.

"Kau bersemangat sekali," komentar Hinata.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kau di sini sementara yang lain di rumah sakit."

"Dan kau meninggalkan pacarmu."

Mereka tertawa kecil. Sakura diam-diam memakan sebuah roti bun yang ada di dalam tasnya. Ada larangan untuk makan di Colosseum untuk menjaga kebersihan tempat itu, tetapi perut kosong membuatnya tidak peduli.

"Kau mau?" tawarnya.

"Aku sedang diet," jawab Hinata.

"Hei, hidup itu, selain untuk menikmati cowok-cowok tampan, juga untuk makan. Asal kau tidak bersugesti untuk gemuk, tubuhmu akan baik-baik saja."

Diet memang menyebalkan. Hanya demi turun 2 nominal di timbangan, Hinata sampai tidak sarapan. Padahal tubuhnya baik-baik saja, tidak kurus dan tidak gemuk, walauoun tidak seperti Sakura yang kencang.

"Neji bilang kau bisa melihat..."

Sakura menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kondisi aman.

"... hantu," bisiknya pada Hinata.

"Oh, tentu saja. Ada hantu perempuannya Sasuke, duduk di sebelahku."

Seketika wajah Sakura mengecut. Kunyahan rotinya berhenti dan matanya menyipit. Lalu dia tersenyum, tepatnya senyum jahat.

"Kau mengataiku hantu, begitu?"

Hinata salah tingkah. Dia baru sadar bahwa perkataannya tadi ambigu. "Bu-bukan... Maksudku, ada di sebelah kiri, bukan kanan."

Tiba-tiba semangat Sakura menyala lagi. "Oh ya? Siapa namanya?"

•••

Sudah pukul delapan pagi. Neji baru saja selesai mandi dan ia segera mengecek ponselnya. Ada 6 notifikasi pesan, semuanya dari Kiba.

 _Sasuke harus operasi. 03.12_

 _Ayahmu minta agar Naruto segera kau antar pulang. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Naruto perlu istirahat di panti. 04.25_

 _Naruto sudah bangun belum? 04.31_

 _Jantung Sasuke sempat behenti, tapi operasinya berhasil. 05.12_

 _Hei, kau ini sudah bangun belum, sih? 05.34_

 _Kalau Naruto bangun, tolong antar Naruto ke Stasiun Subway San Giovani. Aku dan Shikamaru akan menyusul kalau kalian sudah sampai sana. 06.48_

Neji melepas napas ringan, setengah mengutuk dirinya yang sampai melupakan ponselnya. Ia pun segera membalas semua pesan dari Kiba.

 _Maaf aku tidak melihat ponselku. Sasuke sudah sadar? 08.03_

 _Naruto belum bangun. Dia mengigau dan suhu badannya sangat tinggi. Aku masih harus menungguinya dulu. 08.03_

 _Sakura ada di sana tidak? 08.04_

Ponsel tipis itu diletakkan kembali di mejanya. Ia baru saja akan membereskan barang-barangnya ketika ia melihat sosok Naruto mematung di pintu kamarnya.

"Naruto!? Kau mengagetkanku!" pekiknya.

"Hari ini... tanggal berapa?"

"Duapuluh tiga."

"Bulan?"

"Eh? Juli?"

"Tahun?"

"Kepalamu terbentur, ya?"

"Jawab saja."

"2018. Puas? Mau apa lagi?"

Naruto semakin diam. Bisa dikatakan bahwa saat ini sosoknya mirip patung Mars saat masih muda dan tidak berekspresi. Mata birunya memperhatikan Neji yang sedang memakai kaos kaki semata kaki berwarna biru tua.

"Aku melewati... beberapa abad. Apakah... apakah Satsuki juga di sini?" gumamnya.

Neji pun menghampiri Naruto lalu mengecek suhu badannya dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi temannya itu. "Kau masih demam. Sudah bangun tapi masih mengigau, eh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ck, kau kuat berjalan? Ada yang sakit?"

Naruto menggeleng. Di masa lalu, dia adalah salah satu gladiator idola di Roma. Luka tebas dan lebam hanya sekadar menimbulkan rasa sakit tanpa mengganggu aktivitasnya. Lagipula pengobatan zaman sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik daripada saat masa Kaisar Trajan.

"Sasuke jatuh di Colosseum dan sebaiknya kita ke San Giovanni. Dia baru selesai operasi," timpal Neji untuk mengusir bengongnya Naruto. Dia belum sadar, atau mungkin tidak tahu bahwa Naruto di masa lalu telah bangkit di dalam Naruto di masa sekarang.

Neji pun berjalan melewati Naruto. "Aku akan meminta morfin dari ibuku, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kau tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya."

"Morfin?"

Tetapi gumam pertanyaan Naruto amat lirih. Neji pun berjalan semakin menjauhi Naruto, tetapi pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu malah menuju klinik lagi. "Pergilah ke dapur. Ibuku membuat risotto untuk kalian semua. Aku akan mengambil antibiotik untukmu."

"Anti-apa?"

Naruto kebingungan, padahal ingatan Naruto masa kini masih tersimpan dengan baik di otaknya. Dia hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk terbiasa dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Adanya memori Naruto masa lalu yang bangkit kembali membuat sebagian fungsi intelegensianya macet. Lagipula, perutnya lapar, dan perut lapar menghambat laju berpikirnya.

Yang disebut risotto oleh Neji tadi ada di meja makan. Ia segera melahap makanan itu seperti orang yang tidak makan lima tahun. Oh iya, dia memang baru terbangun lagi, _setelah melewati waktu berabad-abad._

 ** _To be continued_**

 _dear **Mas Teza** , maaf kutaktau cara bales ripiu -,- tapi ini emg Narufemsasu, slight Narusasu. Pend nulis pairing itu tapi summarynya ga muat XD_


	6. Satsuki Ampliata (Bagian 1)

⃝⃝⃝

Malam hari, masih di bulan Juli, Ambiorix Naruto terbaring tengkurap di kamarnya dengan tubuh telanjang dan gemetaran. Kamar gladiator sebenarnya adalah penjara; hanya ada tumpukan jerami, selembar selimut usang, dindingnya berupa dinding biasa dengan jeruji besi di sisi depannya dan pintu jeruji yang akan dikunci setiap malam. Sang Gladiator sama sekali tak bisa bergerak selama hampir 24 jam setelah hukuman cambuk itu. Dia biasa untuk dicambuk dengan tali atau kulit kasar, tetapi tidak dengan cambuk berhias potongan kuarsa; hukuman yang bahkan terhitung sangat kejam pada masa itu. Teman-temannya sesama gladiator pun tidak diperbolehkan untuk menolongnya.

Sesosok orang berbadan kecil dengan jubah dan tudung yang amat rapat muncul di depan kamarnya. Sang Gladiator hanya bisa mengintip orang itu melalui matanya yang begitu sayu. Tudung itu dibuka dan tampak lah wajah seorang gadis; Satsuki Ampliata.

"Aku diizinkan untuk menemuimu sebagai permohonan terakhirku. Aku punya waktu tiga menit untuk bicara denganmu sebelum sidangku besok. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Sang Gladiator bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk bicara atau sekadar berbisik. Ia berharap bahwa sorot matanya bisa diterjemahkan dengan baik oleh Sang Perawan Vesta. Komunikasi berjalan satu arah dan Satsuki melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku dibesarkan di Kuil Vesta sejak usia 6 tahun. Aku tidak mengenal apa itu cinta dan bagaimana makhluk bernama laki-laki. Bisa dikatakan bahwa kau adalah laki-laki pertama yang menjadi perhatianku selain ayahku."

"Bila setelah ini aku diberi kesempatan untuk hidup dan menyelesaikan masa abdiku pada Vesta, aku ingin menikah dengan pria sepertimu. Saat kau tertawa bersama anak-anak itu, aku merasa bahwa kau lebih baik dari pria-pria di Roma."

"Kau tahu bahwa kami, para wanita, adalah warga kelas dua. Tetapi kau memberi bunga liar pada budak anak-anak perempuan di Roma; perlakuanmu terhadap anak-anak itu sebuah keajaiban bagiku."

Sang Gladiator terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi selama ini, ada seorang gadis memperhatikan aktivitasnya di jalanan di Roma. Ia juga tidak tahu bahwa dia telah menjadi pusat perhatian Sang Perawan Vesta. Tetapi ia sendiri sangat paham bahwa Satsuki Ampliata akan dihukum, sama seperti dirinya. Dia pun merekam setiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu.

"Tak ada, atau jarang sekali seorang ayah begitu perhatian dengan anak perempuannya, begitu juga dengan ayahku. Sebab itu lah aku... aku... aku jatuh cinta padamu. Mungkin."

Sang Gladiator melihat setitik air mata yang turun melalui pipi putih si gadis. Sang Perawan Vesta menangis, tapi tidak ada kesedihan di raut wajahnya. Dia justru amat tegar.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal. Setelah ini, kuharap kau dapat menjadi gladiator terbaik di dunia," tutupnya.

Sang Perawan Vesta pun angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Sejujurnya Sang Gladiator tidak mendengar kalimat tadi sebagai pernyataan cinta, tetapi sebagai sebuah analisa yang mirip dengan evaluasi latihan. Gadis itu jatuh cinta padanya dengan sebuah alasan kuat.

Mata biru jernih Sang Gladiator pun menutup. Ia mungkin juga jatuh cinta pada Sang Perawan Vesta. Alasannya terdengar konyol bahkan di kepalanya sendiri. Satsuki Ampliata memiliki hati yang sangat murni, mungkin dia adalah pendeta yang paling murni di antara semua pendeta di Kekaisaran. Kenyataannya, orang-orang di Campania menuduh gadis itu sebagai pendeta paling kotor dan bernoda.

Pada saat itu, kekayaan, ketampanan dan strata sosial adalah magnet bagi gadis-gadis Romawi. Akan tetapi, Satsuki Ampliata, gadis suci dan terhormat yang menjadi pendeta di Kuil Vesta jatuh cinta pada seorang budak rendahan seperti dirinya hanya karena melihatnya bermain bersama anak-anak. Bukankah itu hal yang aneh pada masa di mana hukum cambuk sangat umum terjadi?

Sehari setelah sidangnya, pada _hora quarta*_ Satsuki Ampliata digiring oleh empat orang tentara beratribut lengkap dengan _lorica segmentata, scutum_ dan _pilum*_ untuk menuju sebuah tempat di mana dia akan dihukum. Sang Perawan Vesta diarak di jalanan di Roma yang padat hingga mencapai tempat tujuannya; sebuah lubang yang mana dia harus memasukinya. Lubang itu berada di luar dinding kota Roma dan di sana lah Satsuki Ampliata harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya.

*merupakan bagian dari sistem pembagian waktu pada zaman Romawi Kuno. _Hora quarta_ berarti sekitar pukul 9 pagi.

* _lorica segmentata=_ jenis baju besi khas Legiun Romawi era Kekaisaran yang terdiri dari plat-plat besi, _scutum=_ perisai, _pilum_ =tombak

Dia pun memasuki lubang dan di sana ada sebuah kamar bawah tanah. Ada sebuah perapian yang menyala, tempat tidur, selimut, kayu bakar makanan dan satu barrel air yang cukup untuk satu minggu ke depan. Fasilitas lengkap, tapi dia akan berada di sana tanpa ada seorang pun yang akan mengunjunginya, meski itu ayah dan ibunya. Satsuki Ampliata Sang Perawan Vesta dikubur di sana, membawa mati rasa cinta dan harga dirinya.

Satsuki duduk di depan perapian sambil membawa sepotong keju putih keras dan minyak zaitun kesukaannya. Ia akan membagi jatah makanan itu untuk beberapa hari ke depan, entah sampai kapan.

Menurutnya, hidup dalam penjara seperti lubang kuburnya ini lebih baik daripada hidup di atas bumi bersamaan dengan cacian seluruh pengurus Kuil Vesta. Ia tersenyum amat pedih memikirkan nasibnya dan nasib perasaannya. Juga tentang Sang Gladiator yang pasti akan dieksekusi dalam waktu dekat.

•••

Beberapa hari setelah Satsuki sudah 4 hari kehabisan makanan, sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Lubang kuburannya dibuka dan ia melihat sosok seorang seniornya di Kuil Vesta. Seutas tali diturunkan dan itu membuat Satsuki semakin bingung.

"Naiklah," perintah Si Senior.

Tentu saja Satsuki curiga. Ia tak segera memanjat tali itu. "Untuk apa kau menolongku?"

"Ini perintah dari Tetua. Kau harus menyaksikan eksekusi dari gladiatormu itu."

Dia tahu ini akan terjadi, tapi mengapa hatinya begitu perih? Seketika jiwanya bergemuruh hingga rasa nyeri menghujam tulang dadanya. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap meraih tali dan memanjatinya.

Eksekusi seoang budak apalagi budak yang melanggar hukum (bukan karena memecahkan keramik porselen China atau mematikan satu kolam ikan _mullet_ ) tidak pernah tidak kejam. Gladiator itu bisa saja disalib di tengah-tengah Amphitheatrum Flavium dan dibakar hidup-hidup. Atau mungkin dia akan disalib saja lalu dibiarkan sampai mati. Yang mana pun itu, Satsuki tidak tahu. Ia hanya bisa menyeret langkahnya menuju Roma dengan rantai, jubah dan lagi-lagi pengawalan dari empat orang tentara.

⃝⃝⃝

Naruto, yang kini telah beridentitas sebagai Ambiorix Naruto, berkaca di depan cermin besar di rumah Sig. Hyuuga Hizashi. Seingatnya, dia mati di usia 31 tahun dan kini ia memiliki tubuh dengan usia 16 tahun. Dulu di usianya yang sekarang, ia telah melakukan pertarungan gladiatornya yang pertama dan saat itu dia kalah. Tak ada cambukan tetapi tuannya menghukumnya dengan latihan yang lebih keras hingga jatah waktu tidurnya hanya 2 jam.

Memiliki gladiator itu seperti memelihara seekor babi. Kau akan merawat kesehatan dan kebugaran gladiatormu, menyewa seorang tukang rawat terbaik ketika mereka sakit, bahkan menyediakan budak-budak perempuan untuk melonggarkan otot-otot mereka. Sampai pada waktunya kau akan meletakkan mereka di arena pertarungan untuk terluka atau mati.

"Pakai saja bajuku."

Seseorang menyerahkan sepotong kaus dengan tulisan 'lovers gonna love'. Neji meminjamkan bajunya pada Naruto karena mereka akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Si pirang pun menerima dan langsung memakainya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar bernama Ambiorix Naruto, pernah hidup di zaman Kaisar Trajan dan kau adalah gladiator yang tewas di Colosseum?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Dulu kami tidak mengenalnya dengan nama Colosseum. Kami menyebutnya Amphitheatrum Flavium. Sebenarnya aku mati karena eksekusi, bukan karena pertarungan."

"Kau dieksekusi di Colosseum?"

Naruto segera menyisir rambutnya dengan asal dan melihat ke dalam matanya sendiri di cermin. Sedikit demi sedikit, ingatannya sebagai Naruto masa kini muncul kembali. Dia tidak kaget lagi seperti ketika dia bangun tidur dan mendapati dirinya berada di zaman yang sangat berbeda.

"Bisakah aku segera bertemu dengan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke? Aku sangat ingin bicara dengannya," kata Naruto tak sabar.

Neji pun melempar jaket merah Kiba untuk dipakai oleh temannya itu. Mereka berdua pun berpamitan pada Hyuuga dan segera pegi menuju Rumah Sakit Umum San Giovani Addolorata.

•••

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung, Hinata mengobrol dengan makhluk yang kasat mata.

"Namanya Satsuki. Dulu dia pendeta di Kuil Vesta," ujar Hinata pada Sakura. "Aku Hinata dan ini temanku, Sakura."

Si hantu tersenyum amat manis. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang, sangat panjang hingga mencapai tanah ketika ia duduk, sangat indah di mata Hinata. Perempuan ini pasti dari golongan orang kaya, mungkin kerabat bangsawan zaman Kekaisaran. Kalau saja ia bisa bertanya soal tips-tips kecantikan ala Kekaisaran Romawi, mungkin sudah ia lakukan dari tadi. Tapi kali ini, ada sosok Sasuke yang perlu dibicarakan.

S

ementara itu Sakura mulai tidak suka dengan keadaan ini. Dari pada melamun yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik ia mengecek ponselnya lalu bermain _game_ atau melihat-lihat akun Instagramnya. Nanti kalau Hinata sudah selesai bicara pada si hantu, baru dia akan bertanya.

"Mengapa kau mengikuti Sasuke terus? Apakah dia reinkarnasimu?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut, seperti ciri khas seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hanya fisiknya saja. Dia punya sedikit sekali kenangannya -kenanganku-di masa lalu."

"Tapi dia laki-laki."

"Tentu saja."

Hinata pun beralih pada Sakura. Ia tidak merasa awkward karena beberapa pengunjung Colosseum memperhatikannya bicara dengan sosok arwah Satsuki. Mereka pikir, Hinata gila karena lawan bicaranya ada di sebelah kanan, tetapi dia bicara menghadap ke kiri. Belum lagi tatapan Sakura yang sama anehnya dengan para pengunjung.

"Sakura, menurutmu mengapa bisa ada seorang pendeta yang mati di Colosseum?"

"Mana kutahu. Mengapa tidak bertanya pada... siapa tadi namanya?"

Tidak ditanggap. Hinata kembali beralih pada arwah Satsuki. "Apa sebab kematianmu?"

Arwah Satsuki yang tadinya berwajah datar, kini berubah menjadi marah. Hipotesisnya benar bahwa Satsuki tidak terima dengan kematiannya. Tetapi motifnya menjatuhkan Sasuke belum diketahui.

"Aku didorong oleh seniorku dari sana," jawab arwah Satsuki sembari menunjuk sebuah titik di antara tepi dinding Colosseum.

Hinata berpikir bahwa Satsuki telah melakukan sebuah dosa dan dosa itu membuatnya dibenci sampai seseorang mencelakakannya. Tapi tentu saja itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk pertanyaan 'mengapa kau juga mendorong Sasuke untuk bunuh diri'.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mati."

Satsuki tidak terima atas kematiannya yang dikesankan seperti penyiksaan di depan orang-orang. Padahal kamar bawah tanahnya sudah cukup membuatnya entah mati kelaparan atau apapun itu, yang jelas dia tidak ingin mati di depan orang-orang. Dia marah terhadap seniornya, tetuanya, keluarganya dan semua penganut kepercayaan pagan Romawi.

Tapi mengapa semuanya dirasa terlambat? Saat ia menyaksikan kematian orang yang ia cintai di depan matanya sendiri, ia bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa gladiator itu akan menyerah, tapi nyatanya orang itu mengaum panjang saat darahnya mengucur deras ke lantai Amphitheatrum. Ia ingat persis bagaimana sebilah gladius diangkat dan mengacung ke langit, lalu memantulkan cahaya matahari hingga menyilaukan mata Kaisar Trajan yang ikut menyaksikan. Menurutnya itu sudah cukup, sangat cukup untuk menyadarkan semua rakyat Roma bahwa Ambiorix Naruto berhak untuk hidup, begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Selama berabad-abad Satsuki mendiami Colosseum, akhirnya ia tertarik pada kelahiran seorang bayi laki-laki di Turin. Uchiha Sasuke dikirim untuk lahir ke dunia membawa kenangannya ke masa modern. Saat itu, dia menunggu Sasuke sampai pada usia 16 tahun, yaitu usia di mana ia tewas.

Rasa penasaran telah membuat Hinata memilih pergi untuk ke Colosseum dibanding menyusul teman-temannya ke rumah sakit. Umumnya arwah yang tidak tenang memiliki keinginan yang belum tercapai di masa kehidupannya, dan itu lah yang ingin ditanyakan pada Satsuki. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu begitu gusar dalam kematianmu?"

Arwah Satsuki tersenyum pedih. Keinginannya tidak mungkin terwujud, atau bisa dikatakan bisa saja terwujud bila ia mati sekali lagi menggunakan tubuh reinkarnasinya. Itulah yang ia lakukan dini hari tadi, namun Sasuke diselamatkan oleh salah satu petugas jaga Colosseum.

"Aku ingin dimakamkan dengan layak. Orang-orang Roma membiarkanku di pinggir jalan, padahal aku benar-benar sekarat. Aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa tapi aku tahu bahwa mereka semua tidak peduli padaku. Saat aku mati, mereka membuang mayatku ke tempat orang-orang Roma membuang mayat budak-budak mereka."

Kisah Satsuki Ampliata adalah kisah pemberontakan yang berakhir tragis. Di usianya yang masih belia, ia berani menyatakan cinta pada seorang budak, lalu mengemukakan ketidaklogisan api Vesta di hadapan tetua dan kelima seniornya. Lalu saat dituduh bahwa ia sudah tidak perawan lagi, dia malah menantang hakim di Roma untuk menggaulinya. Tetapi keberanian gadis itu, atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai kenekadatannya, tetap berujung pada hukuman mati, baik bagi Sang Perawan Vesta ataupun Sang Gladiator.

Satsuki Ampliata merasa menang dengan hukuman itu, tetapi ia tidak terima bahwa tubuhnya dimakan oleh anjing-anjing liar di Campania.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau membunuh Sasuke?"

Arwah Satsuki mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian, ia terperangah. Ia merasakan kehadiaran orang itu, kehadiran Sang Gladiator.

Kemudian arwah Satsuki Ampliata terjun ke tanah di trotoar Piazza del Colosseo, seperti saat dirinya mati.

"Dia menghilang," gumam Hinata.

Sakura hanya megendikkan bahunya, tidak peduli pada teman mengobrolnya Hinata. Otaknya tidak sampai bila membicarakan hal-hal mistis. Perhatiannya tertuju pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto pacarnya.

Hinata tak lagi melihat sosok Satsuki. Dia rasa, keberadaannya di sini sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Jika benar bahwa Satsuki merasuki Sasuke lalu membuatnya jatuh, maka Sasuke dalam bahaya. "Sakura, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit. Aku takut Satsuki akan mencelakai Sasuke lagi."

Yang diajak tidak menjawab, tetapi Sakura segera memasukkan ponselnya ke tas dan segera bangkit berdiri. Mereka berdua keluar dari Colosseum pada sekitar pukul 8 pagi. Mereka segera berjalan cepat menuju Stasiun Subway Colosseo untuk naik kereta cepat ke Stasiun Subway San Giovani karena lalu lintas Roma benar-benar ramai.

•••

Di dalam ruang rawat, Fugaku memegangi tangan anaknya. Pukul 5 pagi tadi ia hampir saja menonjok seorang perawat yang memberi tahu bahwa jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak. Dia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin anaknya bunuh diri, atau setidaknya menjatuhkan diri dari tepi dinding Colosseum. Depresi? Stres? Tugas sekolah yang menumpuk? Terlalu banyak kursus? Jujur saja sebagai ayah, Fugaku merasa payah dalam mengetahui seluk beluk anak bungsunya.

Sebenarnya dia tahu tentang 'seseorang yang mengikuti Sasuke sejak kecil' tapi haruskah ia memanggil seorang paranormal?

Bertanya pada Itachi atau Mikoto mungkin lebih baik. Tap itu nanti, kalau Sasuke sudah tidur lagi. Kini dia sedang terjaga. Ia memakai penyangga leher untuk menstabilkan tulangnya yang baru saja diperbaiki posisinya oleh dokter bedah. Matanya yang hitam berkilau itu menatap lurus pada ayahnya. Dia ingin tersenyum tapi itu membuat lehernya sakit. Jadi ia hanya diam tanpa ekspresi meski sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Masih sakit, Nak?"

Sasuke mengedip lama. Fugaku menganggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Kau akan segera sembuh."

Sasuke mengedip lagi. Kali ini ia tidak segera membuka matanya. Wajahnya seolah menyiratkan bahwa ia ingin tidur tapi tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan ayahnya lebih erat. Satu hal yang disimpulkan oleh Fugaku; Sasuke ingin pulang.

"Nanti Ayah akan mengurus administrasinya agar kau bisa dirawat di Milan. Untuk saat ini bersabarlah. Ayah akan tetap di sini sampai kita bisa pulang."

Sasuke tersenyum amat tipis. Matanya yang tadinya tegang kembali tenang. Dia memejamkan matanya ketika wajah ayahnya semakin dekat. Dahinya yang putih menghangat ketika satu kecupan penuh cinta mendarat di sana.

Sasuke tidak boleh protes, tepatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia ridak akan bicara dalam beberapa hari ke depan sampai waktu yang ditentukan oleh dokter. Shikamaru membelikannya buku catatan berjilid spiral untuknya jadi dia bisa menulis di sana ketika ada hal yang ingin disampaikan.

Tangannya bergerak memberi isyarat bahwa ia meminta sebuah pena. Ayahnya langsung mengeluarkan pena dari kantongnya dan Sasuke mengambilnya. Sasuke menulis di atas buku catatan itu dengan tulisan bersambung.

 _Mana Naruto?_

"Sebentar lagi dia datang," jawab Fugaku.

Sebenarnya Fugaku belum bertemu dengan yang bernama Naruto. Dia baru berkenalan dengan Kiba, Shikamaru dan Ino. Sakura yang memberinya kabar saja dia belum bertemu.

Di lorong rumah sakit, Shikamaru, Ino dan Kiba baru saja ingin pergi ke luar untuk membeli makanan. Uang mereka hampir habis dan mereka lapar. Tetapi Hizashi menahan mereka agar menunggu Neji sampai ke sana.

Tak sampai tiga menit, yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Neji datang bersama Naruto dengan membawa tas jinjing yang isinya penuh. "Untuk kalian semua," katanya.

Ada 6 kotak makan berisi risotto. Hyuuga yang membuatnya untuk anak-anak itu. Sudah agak dingin tapi rasanya enak.

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dari kaca yang dipasang di pintu. Sasuke berada di kelas satu dan ranjang sebelahnya kosong. Tidak masalah baginya, namun ada sebongkah kenangan yang muncul. Dia baru sadar bahwa Sasuke begitu mirip dengan Sang Perawan Vesta.

Lamunan si pirang terhenti ketika matanya bersiborok dengan mata Sasuke. Tampaknya dia segera menulis sesuatu, kemudian tulisan itu diberikan pada seorang pria dewasa yang menungguinya. Baru setelah selesai dibaca, pria dewasa itu membuka pintu kamar inap.

"Kau Naruto?"

Naruto diam saja. Jiwanya terlalu fokus pada sosok yang sedang bersandar pada susunan bantal yang tinggi. Saat Fugaku mempersilakan Naruto untuk masuk, dia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi. Atas permintaan Sasuke, Fugaku pun keluar. Tinggallah Naruto berdua saja dengan Sasuke.

Naruto pun duduk di tepi brankar. Ia baru diberi tahu oleh Neji bahwa Sasuke jatuh dari Colosseum dan hampir saja jantungnya lupa berdetak. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin, Sasukr menungguinya di klinik milik orangtua Neji lalu tiba-tiba ia memilih untuk pergi kembali ke Colosseum dan menjatuhkan diri di sana? Itu terlalu ganjil baginya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Naruto hanya dijawab oleh seulas senyum yang amat-amat tipis. Sasuke pun memberi salam tiga jari dengan mempertemukan ujung ibu jarinya dengan ujung telunjuknya. Meskipun bernapas saja sakit, ada kelegaan luar biasa dalam hatinya bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Kau... ingat, siapa aku?"

Pena yang dipegang Sasuke menari lagi di atas buku catatannya. Kemudian pena itu ditarik dan Naruto mengambil buku catatan itu untuk membacanya.

"Hahh... sudah kuduga. Kau belum banyak mengingatku."

Tidak. Naruto berbohong. Sebenarnya ia sangat berharap bahwa Sasuke sudah mengingat semua kenangannya. Ada sebagian dari otaknya yang berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah reinkarnasi dari Aurelia Satsuki Ampliata, bersamaan dengan berbagai fakta yang mendukungnya. Tetapi nyatanya, Sasuke belum mengingat apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mengingat semuanya. Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Buku catatan itu diserahkan kembali kepada pemiliknya. Sasuke kembali menggoyangkan ujung penanya di buku itu dan kemudian Naruto membacanya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja. Maksudku... selain keadaanmu yang sekarang. Aku hampir kena serangan jantung saat mendengar kabar dari Neji bahwa kau jatuh dan lehermu patah."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merilekskan seluruh ototnya. Pena yang sedari tadi ia genggam pun meluncur dari tubuhnya. Sasuke cepat sekali tertidur.

Pena itu disisipkan ke jilid spiral buku catatan itu dan diletakkan di meja nakas di sebelah brankar Sasuke. Naruto tidak berbohong atau mengada-ngada bahwa Sasuke memang mirip dengan si Perawan Vesta yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya di tahun 103 M. Ia ingin ingatan Satsuki Ampliata ikut berbaur dengan ingatan Sasuke, sama seperti ingatannya sebagai Ambiorix Naruto dengan ingatan dirinya di masa kini.

Tetapi wajah damai Sasuke juga mengingatkannya untuk tidak memaksakan kehendak. Sasuke sedang sakit, meski dia juga sama sakitnya. Dia akan menunggu sampai kapan pun untuk menunggu Satsuki-nya kembali. Apakah Perawan Vesta itu sempat diampuni atau tidak, atau apakah dia ikut dieksekusi seperti dirinya, atau apakah Satsuki mengalami akhir yang bahagia dan menikah dengan seorang anak _aedile_ atau diktator kaya di Roma.

* _aedile_ atau _aedilis_ adalah penanggung jawab sarana prasarana sebuah kota, _diktator=_ tingkatan tertinggi dalam strata sosial politik Romawi Kuno (tidak mengacu pada sifat manusia)

Naruto berharap ketika Sasuke bercerita padanya nanti, ia akan mendengar kisah yang menyenangkan, atau sekadar mengatakan bahwa 'tidak ada yang menarik' seperti ketusnya Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu kepribadian Satsuki Ampliata karena pertemuannya dengan gadis itu begitu singkat.

 ** _To be continued_**


	7. Satsuki Ampliata (Bagian 2)

Seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya, laporan perjalanan kelompok Colosseum sebagian besar akan dikerjakan oleh Sakura. Data laporan berupa ingatan Naruto sebagai Ambiorix Naruto benar-benar dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Sakura sangat senang bisa satu kelompok dengan Naruto yang menjadi reinkarnasi seorang gladiator favorit di Roma. Selain itu, sebagai bagian dari lapisan masyarakat kelas bawah, Naruto pasti mengetahui keadaan para budak di zaman itu lebih baik dari pada yang ada internet.

Akhirnya laporan yang ditulis oleh Sakura lebih seperti cerita bersambung. Dia pintar mengolah kata-kata dan membuat kalimat yang meyakinkan pembaca laporan itu bahwa yang ditulisnya benar-benar terjadi. Ketika reka kisah kehidupan gladiator sudah dirangkum, dia tinggal mencari detail bangunan itu dari berbagai literatur.

Tetapi tak ada yang mengetahui jati diri Ambiorix Naruto selain kelompok Colosseum, Neji dan Hinata. Lagipula hampir tak ada perbedaan nyata antara Naruto masa kini dengan Naruto masa lampau. Bisa dibilang, reinkarnasi Sang Gladiator adalah sebagai pelengkap identitasnya.

Saat ini sedang musim gugur di Milan. Orang-orang mulai memakai pakaian tebal dan pohon-pohon jeruk mandarin di Panti Asuhan Galatea telah berbuah lebat. Naruto menerawang ke langit sebelum berangkat sekolah. Ia memetik satu buah jeruk dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

 _Citrus_ , apapun itu jenisnya, tidak pernah masuk ke dalam perutnya sewaktu ia masih menjadi gladiator. Baginya hidup di masa kini bukannya menjadi lebih mudah dari kehidupannya di masa lalu. Setiap perkembangan kebudayaan manusia akan ada solusi dan masalah baru setiap harinya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah dengan langkah tegap. Ia masih tak bisa lepas dari kebiasaannya memandangi Uchiha Sasuke sebagai Satsuki Ampliata. Saat ia sampai di sekolah, Sasuke sudah datang dan ia sudah tidak memakai penyangga leher lagi.

"Hei," sapa Sasuke padanya.

Naruto hanya membalas sapaan itu dengan mengangkat telapak tangannya. Malas, atau mungkin ada beban pikiran. Yang jelas, Naruto sudah terlihat lelah padahal belum pukul 8 pagi.

"Kau kenapa?"

Diletakkannya tas yang isinya sedikit itu. Naruto duduk dan wajahnya lesu. "Tidak ada apa-apa," katanya.

Sudah hampir satu semester Sasuke mengenal Naruto, tentu saja ia tahu kebiasaannya. Datang pagi dengan wajah seperti orang putus cinta adalah kebiasan Sig. Hatake, bukan Naruto. Lalu kalau tampang lesu adalah trademark Shikamaru. Sedang melempar tas secara asal adalah rutinitas Kiba. Dan hari ini Naruto menjadi kombinasi dari ketiganya.

Naruto mengeluarkan dan mengupas jeruknya. Setelah selesai, ia membagi jeruknya menjadi dua dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun menerimanya.

"Kau ingat saat kau bilang bahwa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" oceh Sasuke untuk memulai obrolannya. Ia berbicara sambil mengunyah buah jeruknya. "Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi aku hanya samar-samar mengenalmu."

Jawaban itu meragukan tetapi sangat berarti bagi Naruto. Sasuke tak menanggapi kenyataan bahwa Naruto adalah entitas masa lalu yang hidup di masa kini, yang berarti ia belum menyadari siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Naruto masih sabar menunggu sosok Satsuki-nya untuk menyapanya dan hari ini telah ada kemajuan dari Sasuke.

"Tidak apa. Sesamar apapun itu nanti kau akan melihatnya dengan jelas."

Tidak ada yang sia-sia dari kesabaran untuk menunggu, Naruto yakin itu. Tetapi kadang, pertemuan sebuah jawaban memiliki cara yang tidak terduga. Saat Herr Sarutobi masuk kelas untuk mengajar Bahasa Jerman, Sasuke kehilangan konsentrasi.

Naruto tak peduli akan materi yang disampaikan. Ia terlalu memperhatikan Sasuke yang mendadak dalam keadaan tak baik. Temannya itu berkeringat banyak sekali dan tangannya gemetaran. Mulutnya membuka seolah rongga hidungnya tak mampu mensuplai udara ke paru-parunya. Kulit putihnya semakin pucat dan bibirnya membiru.

Naruto pun berinisiatif untuk menginterupsi kegiatan belajar. Ia berdiri dan menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya dengan lugas. "Maafkan aku, Herr Sarutobi. Sasuke sakit dan aku akan membawanya ke ruang rawat."

Barulah setelah pernyataan itu, seluruh kelas melihat ke arah si raven. Tubuh lemah Sasuke dipapah oleh Naruto dan karena kakinya yang terlalu gontai, Kiba hendak maju untuk ikut memapah Sasuke. Tetapi Kiba kalah cepat. Naruto keburu menggendong si raven dengan kedua tangannya.

Kelas itu terbengong melihat perlakuan Naruto yang dianggap berlebihan itu. Masalahnya, dulu saat Sakura pingsan karena sebuah bola basket menghantam kepalanya, Naruto malah tetap bermain sepakbola dan tidak peduli. Meskipun si pirang mengaku bahwa dia sempat mengira itu hoax, tapi tetap saja antara Sakura pingsan dan Sasuke yang lemas memberi perbedaan pada perlakuan Naruto.

"Pssst... Sakura," panggil Ino pada Sakura yang melongo melihat sosok pacarnya menghilang dari pintu.

"Apa?"

"Naruto sangat aneh."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Sejak jalan-jalan ke Colosseum, tak ada lagi perasaan istimewa antara Naruto dan Sakura. Interaksi mereka terlalu biasa saja untuk sepasang kekasih yang belum putus. Meskipun begitu, melihat Naruto menggendong Sasuke ke ruang rawat tetap menimbulkan pertanyaan besar bagi Sakura.

Apakah Sasuke sangat berharga bagi Naruto?

"Kau tidak marah?", tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku hanya membuang energi kalau marah. Lagipula aku dan Naruto memang tidak pernah berkencan secara romantis."

Itu benar. Tetapi bila ditanya apakah Sakura cemburu, jawabannya iya.

Herr Sarutobi langsung melanjutkan materi ajarnya begitu kedua murid laki-laki itu sudah tak tampak lagi. Dia bukan guru yang kejam, tapi bila sebagian besar muridnya tidak fokus, maka dia akan diam sejenak.

•••

Sasuke pingsan saat masih di dalam gendongan Naruto, tepatnya masih di koridor sekolah. Ruang rawat sekolah St. Helena ada di lantai paling bawah dan berada tepat di sebelah kapel sekolah. Naruto harus memperhatikan langkahnya ketika menuruni tangga karena tubuh Sasuke sepenuhnya ditarik oleh gravitasi dan itu berat.

Ruang rawat hanya berisi satu orang administrator. Tak ada murid yang sakit pagi hari itu dan dokter belum sampai. Naruto pun membaringkan Sasuke di atas salah satu brankar tanpa menyapa si administrator. Tidak sopan memang, tapi kedua tangannya mulai pegal.

"Aku titip temanku, Shizune. Aku masih harus mengikuti kelas," kata Naruto dengan cepat.

Shizune mengamati kondisi Sasuke, namun tidak melakukan pemeriksaan fisik. Itu wewenang Dokter Tsunade. Lagipula Shizune hanya administrator dan bukan dokter.

Baru saja Naruto membuka pintu ruang rawat, Shizune memanggilnya. "Sepertinya temanmu membutuhkanmu," katanya.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Naruto segera kembali ke brankar Sasuke. Shizune menulis surat izin untuk kedua anak itu di mejanya seraya meninggalkan kedua anak itu berinteraksi.

Sasuke masih berkeringat. Tubuhnya dingin dan kedua belah bibirnya gemetar, begitu juga dengan jemarinya. Matanya membuka amat lemah, tapi fokus. Sementara itu wajah khawatir Naruto begitu memenuhi pemandangannya.

"Kau... Naruto? Orang Galia?"

Telapak tangan Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Wajah putih itu semakin pucat. Rona keceriaannya hilang berganti dengan kelesuan seperti orang anemia.

"Kau sudah mengingat siapa dirimu?"

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan. Ia berbisik amat lirih. Naruto terpaksa mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Sasuke. "Aku ingin bicara."

"Kapan pun kau siap, tapi tidak sekarang. Kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menggeleng. Ada perasaan asing yang ingin mendobrak ruang jantungnya. Tetapi melihat banyaknya keringat yang menuruni dahinya, Naruto meminta sedikit waktu untuk membeli minuman isotonik. Sungguh kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke sampai benar-benar basah oleh keringat.

•••

Sekelompok anak perempuan yang satu kelas dengan Naruto berkumpul di kelas saat istirahat berlangsung. Mereka biasa untuk makan di sana, lalu diskusi mulai dari hal berguna sampai yang tidak-tidak. Seperti saat ini, mereka hening serentak ketika Naruto masuk kelas. Dia mengambil tasnya dan tas Sasuke lalu membawanya pergi tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar harus putus, Sakura. Naruto berubah," simpul Ino.

Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu. Sebagian hatinya cemburu tapi sebagian lainnya tidak peduli. Sisi apatis Sakura sedang berjalan beriringan dengan logikanya. Sebagai perempuan, dia harus belajar untuk meredam emosi.

"Aku yakin setelah ini mereka pulang, entah benar-benar pulang atau mampir dulu di rumah sakit. Aku melihat Sasuke seperti sedang sekarat," balas Sakura.

Bagaimanapun, Sakura tetap punya rasa iba.

•••

Naruto hanya perlu memastikan Sasuke minum yang banyak. Temannya itu pasti dehidrasi karena berkeringat banyak sekali. Dan sepertinya kebugaran Sasuke nampak kembali; dia sudah lebih bertenaga dibanding saat ia dibawa ke ruang rawat.

"Jadi, kau akan mengajakku ke rumahmu?"

Sasuke melempar botol kosong isotonik yang dibeli Naruto dan meleset. Botol itu memukul lantai dengan bunyi tuk! yang mengagetkan Shizune. Mata si administrator melotot tajam tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang memungut botol plastik itu seraya meminta maaf dengan senyum cerianya.

Jujur saja Naruto was-was ketika Sasuke seperti sedang mimpi buruk. Sikap temannya yang barusan itu lebih dapat berbicara bahwa Sasuke sudah dalam keadaan baik lagi.

"Ya, dan tidak."

Jawaban itu membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ada maksud tertentu yang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke tapi entah apa itu. Tapi tentu saja bukan maksud buruk, maksudnya Sasuke terlalu baik bila harus terlibat kenakalan remaja, kecuali soal rokok.

Mereka berdua membereskan barang-barang mereka dan keluar dari ruang rawat. Shizune terkejut bukan main saat Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dengan tas mereka. Masalahnya, mereka terlalu ketahuan akan membolos dan Sasuke masih pucat.

Sasuke merespon, "Ayahku menelepon katanya mau menjemputku. Tapi karena ada Naruto, jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk mengantarku pulang."

Bersilat lidah adalah keahliannya, bahkan sejak dia masih beridentitas sebagai Aurelia Satsuki Ampliata. Politik tidak selalu jujur dan tidak selalu bohong. Pun Sasuke demikian, memoles sebuah kebohongan agar dapat dipercaya namun untuk tujuan yang baik.

•••

"Kukira ayahmu benar-benar akan menjemputmu," protes Naruto saat Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah restoran cepat saji.

"Sekali-kali aku ingin bergosip seperti perempuan. Lagipula..." Sasuke pun menyedot sodanya banyak-banyak, "aku ingin bercerita."

"Baiklah. Kali ini saja aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik."

"Tidak. Kau memang harus mendengarkan dengan baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

 _De javu_ lagi. Naruto merasakan adanya aura Satsuki dalam diri Sasuke. Kali ini perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah Satsuki yang dilahirkan kembali namun sebagai laki-laki.

"Aku bersyukur kepercayaan pagan sudah ditunggalkan sekarang," kata Sasuke sebagai pembukaannya. "Semua hal dinilai berdasarkan sesuatu yang tidak logis."

⃝⃝⃝

Sebuah bak kayu berukuran sedang berisi cairan berwarna merah mirip darah diletakkan di sebuah ruangan mirip gudang di Kuil Vesta. Satsuki Ampliata mengambil sebuah tongkat kayu di ruangan itu dan memasukkan tongkat itu ke dalam bak. Satsuki sedikit mengaduk cairan merah itu lalu menarik sesuatu dari dalam bak.

Ada tiga lembar tunik pria di dalam bak itu. Satsuki menggunakan bubuk akar tanaman _madder_ ( _Rubia tinctorum_ ) untuk menjadi bahan celup bagi ketiga tunik itu. Tetua Kuil Vesta menyuruhnya untuk mewarnai tunik itu untuk menentukan apakah Satsuki benar-benar masih perawan atau tidak.

"Tinggalkan tunik itu, Satsuki. Sidangmu akan mulai sebentar lagi."

Sang Tetua selalu mengawasi Satsuki sejak padamnya api Vesta, termasuk mengabulkan dan mengantarnya ke tempat seorang gladiator asal Galia. Dia bukan orang yang selalu menghakimi seseorang tanpa prosedur yang berlaku. Pewarnaan sepotong kain adalah penentuan bagi keselamatan Satsuki.

Tidak logis, tetapi itulah salah satu tradisi yang berlaku saat itu.

Ketiga tunik itu diangkat dan kemudian dijemur di halaman kuil. Tunik yang tadinya berwarna putih kusam menjadi berwarna merah. Saat tunik-tunik itu sudah setengah kering, barulah hati Sang Tetua bergetar.

•••

Satsuki Ampliata mendatangi sebuah gedung sidang di Palatine Hill didampingi kelima seniornya, sedangkan Sang Tetua akan menyusulnya nanti. Seorang hakim yang mengenakan toga berwarna putih dengan sepotong kain lainnya berwarna kuning cerah duduk dengan angkuhnya di kursinya. Keenam Perawan Vesta berdiri berjejer di depan Sang Hakim yang didampingi beberapa saksi serta jaksa.

Mengapa padamnya sebuah nyala api bisa semerepotkan ini?

Sang Hakim membuka sidang dengan gaya bicaranya yang sarkas. "Aku rasa sidang ini konyol. Bila seorang Perawan Vesta sudah tidak perawan, mengapa harus repot-repot mengadakan sidang? Apa kalian hanya membuang-buang uang kas Kekaisaran?"

Perawan Vesta bukan politikus. Mereka memang biasa untuk dekat dengan para tokoh-tokoh terkenal seperti Julius Caesar, Octavius, Kaisar Vespasian dan lain sebagainya, tetapi tidak pernah terjun sedikit pun ke bidang yang merepotkan itu. Menjawab pernyataan seorang Hakim perlu hati-hati bila mereka tak bisa mengolah kalimat mereka.

"Anda benar, Yang Mulia," jawab Satsuki sebagai orang yang sedang disidang. "Lalu apa lagi yang perlu saya lakukan?"

Ada sekitar tigapuluh orang di ruang sidang itu. Semua orang, kecuali Sang Hakim, tak percaya bahwa kalimat tadi dilontarkan oleh seorang Perawan Vesta yang terkenal sangat menjaga diri mereka.

Sang Hakim menyeringai, namun seringainya adalah bentuk apresiasi. Jarang sekali ia melihat seorang perempuan yang melawan, apalagi seseorang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi seperti dirinya.

"Kau orang yang berani, Virgo, tapi keberanianmu tidak akan menyelamatkanmu dari hukuman mati."

"Memang tidak. Tapi sejarah akan tahu bahwa Kekaisaran Romawi berisi politikus licik," sahut Sang Perawan Vesta dengan cepat dan lugas.

Banyak tarikan napas tak percaya setelah kalimat itu menggetarkan pilar-pilar ruang sidang. Punggung mereka tiba-tiba menegak dan beberapa dari mereka hampir saja menyeru agar gadis itu segera dibunuh, tetapi Sang Hakim malah tertawa. Diam-diam ia kagum dengan gadis ini.

"Kau tahu, Virgo," katanya sambil terkekeh, "hidupmu akan berakhir sebentar lagi dan bila aku jadi kau, mungkin aku juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu."

Satsuki, masih dengan punggungnya yang tegak, ikut menyeringai. Dia begitu tegar, bahkan mencoba untuk sama angkuhnya dengan Sang Hakim. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menculik seorang Perawan Vesta dan menidurinya."

"Itu lucu."

"Tapi ini sidang, bukan panggung komedi."

Ruang sidang kembali tegang. Perawan Vesta satu ini tidak bisa digoyah pemikirannya. Mereka biasa untuk membuat seorang terdakwa semakin bersalah, tapi menaklukkan perempuan ini sepertinya lebih membutuhkan pedang daripada mulut.

Seorang perempuan paruh baya berlari dan masuk ke dalam ruang sidang dengan terburu-buru. Sang Tetua, seorang mantan Perawan Vesta yang kini sudah menikah, tanpa salam dan tanpa kalimat pembuka langsung melaporkan sesuatu. "Warna celupannya tidak rata."

Hanya satu kalimat bermakna jelas, tunik yang dicelup oleh Satsuki tidak meghasilkan warna yang rata. Hal itu menjadi bahan utama bagi Sang Hakim untuk membuat putusan final.

"Bagaimana rasanya tidur dengan seorang budak, Virgo, atau aku harus memanggilmu Suki?"

Satsuki tersinggung. Tak pernah sedikit pun ia bersentuhan dengan kulit gladiator itu dan lagipula banyak saksinya. Tapi tunik-tunik sialan itu ternyata lebih kuat dibanding logika dan realita. Satsuki tak punya pilihan lain dan ia tahu itu.

Alih-alih depresi atau menagis, atau setidaknya menunduk dalam, Satsuki malah mengangkat wajahnya, memberi senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. "Kalau kau tertarik, kau juga bisa mencoba, Yang Mulia Hakim. Aku masih perawan dan tunik itu hanya sekadar kain celupan. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Sang Tetua geram. Tangannya pun melayang, mendarat di pipi mulus Sang Perawan Vesta. Satsuki memalingkan wajahnya ketika tamparan menyakitkan itu berhasil membuat air matanya merebak keluar.

Merasa sudah kalah dari awal, ia tak lagi bercanda dengan Sang Hakim. Tak ada gunanya lagi. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan langsung digiring ke lubang kuburnya.

Empat orang anggota Legiun Kekaisaran segera mengelilinginya. Dia tak punya kesempatan untuk bicara lagi. Tapi akhirnya ia kepikiran soal Ambiorix Naruto; apakah dia sudah tewas hari ini?

•••

Ada suara dentingan _lyra_ , tapi itu hanya ilusi di kepala Aurelia Satsuki Ampliata. Pemusik-pemusik Roma yang disewa untuk mengiring sebuah upacara pengorbanan bagi Vesta begitu menarik baginya. Dulu.

Ketika ia membuka mata, yang tampak bukanlah Kuil Vesta, bukan juga liang kuburnya, tetapi pemandangan riuh penonton di Amphitheatrum Flavium. Seolah tak sadar sejak tadi, ia sedikit terkejut karena dirinya sudah duduk di kursi terdepan, tepat di samping kursi kehormatan bagi Kaisar Trajan dan jajarannya. Ia bersama Perawan Vesta lainnya akan menyaksikan sebuah pertandingan gladiator.

Ada tiga buah _chariot_ berputar dua kali di arena, penhendaranya melambaikan tangan ke arah Sang Kaisar sebagai salam penghormatan. Kaisar Trajan berdiri sebagai bentuk balasan salam dari pengendara _chariot_ itu. Pertandingan gladiator itu baru saja dibuka.

Ambiorix Naruto ada di sana bersama dengan tiga orang lainnya. Dia menggunakan perisai bulat yang sangat kecil bila dibandingkan dengan _scutum_ para tentara. Senjatanya hanya sebilah _gladius_ ; tentu saja ia biasa bertarung hanya dengan _gladius_ atau bahkan dengan tangan kosong. Dia keluar dari sudut kiri singgasana Kaisar Trajan dan lawannya akan muncul dari sudut kanan.

Barulah Satsuki memahami apa yang terjadi. Ini bukan pertandingan, melainkan eksekusi. Kelompok kecil Naruto harus melawan 20 orang. Dan lagi, dia tidak mengenakan pelindung apapun kecuali _leather armor_ , sementara lawannya dibekali _lorica hamata_ (baju rantai besi). Untuk lebih meramaikan pertandingan itu, dua ekor singa afrika dilepas di arena.

Ini pertama kalinya Satsuki menghadiri sebuah pertandingan gladiator dan ini juga menjadi terakhir kalinya.

•••

Satsuki mungkin berani melawan Hakim Agung di Palatine Hill, tapi tidak mampu melihat darah terciprat kemana-mana. Termasuk saat ini, di akhir pertandingan, ada 12 orang mengelilingi Naruto yang berdiri sendirian dengan luka tebas dan lebam. Naruto mengangkat _gladius-_ nya, mencoba untuk memperlihatkan harga dirinya yang sedang ia junjung tinggi-tinggi seperti _gladius_ itu. Ia mengaum panjang sebelum menghantam salah satu lawannya.

Itu gerakan salah. Jangan pernah berteriak ketika kau akan melakukan serangan, itu yang menjadi pokok pembelajarannya selama di sekolah gladiator. Naruto melakukan kesalahan itu sebagai akhir dari hidupnya.

Tak ada yang mati di antara keduabelas orang itu. Salah satu gladiator favorit di Roma akhirnya dibanting di lantai arena dengan sebuah injakan keras di lehernya. Naruto tak mampu menyingkirkan kaki itu karena tenaganya sudah habis.

Kaisar Trajan berdiri, memberi kepalan tangannya ke depan. Mata biru Naruto menyalang ketika ibu jari Kaisar teracung ke bawah, sama dengan semua penonton di Amphitheatrum. Satsuki Ampliata langsung berdiri dan keluar untuk menghindari pemandangan mengerikan yang akan terjadi sementara semua orang ―ada sekitar 200.000 lebih penonton, masih berseru untuk membunuh Ambiorix Naruto.

"Jadi kau tidak melihatku? Padahal aku berharap setidaknya kau menangis untukku."

Sasuke mengunyah _double cheese burger-_ nya dengan santai setelah bercerita panjang lebar. Ia baru saja menghabiskan satu porsi sup krim ayam yang sayang sekali bila dimakan dalam keadaan dingin. Naruto benar-benar mendengarkan ceritanya dengan baik tanpa menyela atau bertanya.

"Aku takut darah, oke? Bahkan sekarang pun aku masih... uhhh, sudahlah! Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan nafsu makanku."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Seniorku menyeretku ke tepi Amphitheatrum dan mendorongku ke sana. Aku ingat betul bahwa aku mati rasa setelah aku jatuh dan aku masih sadar. Kau tahu, aku dibiarkan di sana sampai aku mati."

Naruto pun tersedak sodanya. "Tidak ada yang menolongmu!?"

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya seolah tak peduli. "Aku tidak tahu berapa hari aku di sana. Yang aku tahu aku mati dan aku melihat tubuhku dibuang di tempat pembuangan mayat budak-budak Roma."

Naruto terlihat geram bercampur sedih. Dia sendiri mati dengan cara yang tak kalah mengenaskan.

"Lagipula itu masa lalu," sambung Sasuke. "Oh iya, apa kau mati di sana?"

Naruto meminum kembali sodanya. Ini tempat umum dan ia tak boleh terbawa emosi. Soda dingin memang ampuh untuk menyegarkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Kaisar Trajan membalikkan kembali ibu jarinya. Aku dibiarkan hidup tapi kemudian aku disalib."

Mereka berbicara mengenai kematian seolah itu adalah kejadian biasa dan baru terjadi kemarin. Ratusan tahun telah mereka lewati dan kini tak ada lagi penganut kepercayaan pagan Romawi dan pertandingan gladiator. Tetapi soal perbudakan, Naruto yakin masih ada makhluk seperti itu di muka bumi.

"Hei! Ternyata kalian di sini?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura. Gadis itu ternyata membuntuti dan menyusul mereka. "Kalian romantis sekali bolos bersama-sama."

Hanya Sasuke yang menyambut gadis itu sementara Naruto tidak peduli. Perbincangan mengenai kematian bukan hal ringan di kepalanya. Lagipula apa yang diinginkan gadis ini?

"Kurasa seharusnya kalian berpacaran saja," kata Sakura setengah meledek, setengah serius. "Bukankah kalian adalah sepasang kekasih di masa lalu?"

"Tepatnya, korban kepercayaan pagan," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura segera memesan makanan dan makan bersama kedua teman lelakinya. Mereka terlibat perbincangan tak jelas sampai Sakura sendiri jengah.

"Oh, ya, Sasuke. Kuanggap kau sudah jadian dengan Naruto, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

Sebuah DVD dengan sampul bergambar mawar mendarat di meja. Sakura mendorong DVD itu ke arah Sasuke dan si penerima bingung. Sakura tersenyum namun senyumannya penuh arti -seseorang sedang memgerjai temannya, sedangkan Naruto menyeringai seolh berkata ' _good job_ , Sakura'.

"Apa ini?"

"Untuk menemani malam minggumu. Kami berdua akan ber- _skype_ denganmu jadi pastikan kau mainkan _game_ itu."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah untuk bermain _game_ horor itu dan ia siap meluncurkan kalimat-kalimat untuk mempecundangi reinkarnasi dari Perawan Vesta itu. Tapi akhirnya si raven menerima tantangan itu juga. Baik Naruto dan Sakura mengembangkan senyum kemenangan.

Malam minggu di rumah Sasuke, ia sudah koneksi dengan Naruto dan Sakura melalui _skype_. Untuk kali ini, Sakura berhasil melepas rasa cemburunya dengan mengerjai Sasuke dan Naruto sangat sangat terhibur dengan _jumpscares_ dari temannya itu. Mereka berdua memang licik. Menyuruhnya bermain game horor? Oke, siapa takut?

 ** _To be continued_**


	8. Epilog: Hidup Kembali

Ada sederetan kalimat-kalimat pendek di papan tulis kapur. Herr Sarutobi sedang menulis sebuah lirik lagu berbahasa Jerman yang akan dijadikan tugas kelasnya untuk menyanyi. Sementara ia menulis, murid-muridnya mencatat, tapi ada juga yang diam-diam mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Sasuke pun menggoreskan pena bertinta biru miliknya ke buku tugasnya. Ia lebih menyukai cara konvensional dalam belajar seperti mencatat, membaca, membuat rangkuman dan membuat peta konsep. Menghapal lirik lagu dengan bahasa asing, selain Bahasa Inggris, adalah hal baru baginya jadi ia dengan senang hati menyalinnya.

 _Wohl auf, kameraden_  
 _Aus Pfred! Aus Pferd!_

Herr Sarutobi tidak memberi penjelasan apapun soal lirik lagu itu tapi Sasuke menebak bahwa lagu itu adalah lagu perjuangan. Tidak mungkin lagu cinta menggunakan tanda seru kalau isinya bukan kebencian, lagipula lagu seperti itu tidak mungkin menjadi bahan ajar di sekolah.

Tapi saat ia baru memulai menulis lirik ketiga, ia tak sengaja mencoret bukunya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang mengguncang tubuhnya dan membuat penglihatannya buyar. Ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya dan alih-alih meletakkan penanya, ia malah menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, setetes keringat jatuh dari dahinya ke atas bukunya dan memendarkan kata 'Pferd'.

Dunia serasa berputar. Pembuluh darah menyempit dan jantung melemah. Ketika Sasuke hampir saja meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, Naruto segera menangkapnya. Pandangannya menggelap tapi dia yakin kakinya sedang dipaksa melangkah. Ia tak bisa mendengar dengan baik, tapi ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara Naruto yang bertanya 'kau sakit apa?' atau 'kau sudah sarapan?'. Saat kakinya menapak pada anak tangga ketiga, Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

•••

Ini bukan kelas, bukan juga selasar sekolah, bukan juga ruang perawatan. Tempat ini adalah padang rumput setinggi pinggang dan berkabut. Cahaya tipis membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa saat itu adalah pagi atau sore hari. Rumputnya basah, Sasuke sedikit merentangkan tangannya ketika berjalan dan mengusik daun-daun rumput. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menerka di mana tempat itu sebenarnya.

Kabut benar-benar membatasi penglihatannya. Sasuke mengira ia melihat sebuah tiang besi, tapi ternyata tiang itu berputar. Tampaklah sosok Satsuki Ampliata dengan stola serba putih. Saat Sasuke mendekati perempuan itu, dia mengira bahwa kain stola mencapai jemari tangannya, tetapi ternyata kulit Satsuki nyaris sama putihnya dengan stola yang ia kenakan.

Sasuke tak ragu lagi menghampiri sosok Sang Perawan Vesta. Baru saja ia hendak bertanya, wanita itu sudah angkat suara. "Kau mencari jalan keluar?"

Diperhatikannya lagi lingkungan sekitarnya. Padang rumput benar-benar tak berujung, atau mungkin kabut membuatnya menjadi tampak seperti tak terbatas. Hal yang paling mengejutkan bagi Sasuke adalah tangan kurus Sang Perawan Vesta menggenggam tangannya. Hangat. Dia pikir bahwa tangan hantu itu dingin.

Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke telah menjadi hantu sama seperti Satsuki?

"Sebaiknya kita mencari jalan sama-sama. Kalau tersesat, kau bisa berada di sini selamanya," ujar perempuan itu seraya menarik Sasuke untuk melangkah ke suatu arah.

Sasuke diam saja bahkan ketika ia sudah lelah berjalan. Pemandangan padang rumput mulai berganti dengan tanah berbatu dengan rumput yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Tidak ada matahari, bahkan Sasuke tak bisa melihat langit.

"Kurasa ini Mediolanium," gumam Satsuki. "Rumah nenek dari ibuku ada di sana, tapi aku agak lupa seperti apa kota itu."

"Madiolanium? Maksudmu, ini Milan zaman dulu?"

Satsuki tidak menjawab. Keduanya mulai lelah dan pemandangan tanah berbatu malah lebih tidak berujung daripada padang rumput tadi.

"Bolehkah kita istirahat sebentar?" mohon Sang Perawan Vesta. Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan mendaratnya bokong Sasuke ke tanah dan kakinya diluruskan. Satsuki pun ikut mendudukkan badannya.

Mereka istirahat cukup lama. Satsuki pun bertanya macam-macam hal pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabar si gladiator?"

"Maksudmu Naruto?"

Satsuki tersipu. Tak pernah ia mengalami hal itu semasa hidupnya yang singkat. Tak salah lagi bahwa Sang Perawan Vesta masih cinta pada gladiatornya.

"Terakhir aku melihatnya, tubuhnya sangat besar. Otot kedua lengannya menggelembung dan aku rasa dia memang petarung profesional. Harusnya dia bisa merdeka bila melewati beberapa pertandingan lagi," kata Satsuki dengan penuh rasa bangga.

Sayangnya yang diingat oleh Sasuke adalah sosok Naruto yang kurus, bisa jadi karena makanan yang kurang bergizi di panti, atau bekerja terlalu lelah atau memang karena usianya yang masih 16 tahun. Fisik si pirang saat ini jauh dari _image_ gladiator yang kuat dan mematikan. Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi, tubuhnya akan sama seperti Dwayne Johnson. Oke itu berlebihan.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Sasuke.

Satsuki hanya tersenyum amat manis dengan pipi yang semakin merona. Beberapa saat kemudian, wajahnya disembunyikan di balik telapak tangannya dan lututnya menyentuh dahi. Mungkin seperti inilah perempuan zaman dulu bila ditanya soal percintaan.

Satsuki mengubur wajahnya agak lama. Ia baru menengadah ke arah Sasuke setelah denyut jantungnya sudah lebih baik. Gadis itu memandangi wajah Sasuke, wajah dirinya dalam versi laki-laki.

"Kalau kau keluar dari tempat ini, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" mohonnya.

"Asalakan aku mampu, kurasa tak masalah."

Bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat itu, angun bertiup dari sisi kanan mereka. Tidak terlalu kencang, namun sepertinya membawa sebagian dari ketebalan kabut sehingga penglihatan mereka bisa lebih baik. Di sana, di kejauhan, ada sebuah gerbang tanpa dinding dan tanpa daun pintu dan ada segumpal cahaya di kedua sisinya. Sang Perawan Vesta begitu bersemangat ketika melihat gerbang itu sampai ia lupa untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraannya. Ia segera menarik Sasuke untuk berdiri dan melangkah ke arah gerbang itu dengan cepat.

Saat jaraknya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Sasuke baru melihat babwa gumpalan cahaya tadi adalah dua buah obor. Api obor itu tampak tegar diterpa angin dan dikelilingin titik-titik air dari kabut. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk mengintip ke arah gerbang itu, mencoba menerka apa yang ada di balik sana, tetapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya ada tanah berbatu tak berujung, sama seperti tempat ini.

"Kau harus melewati gerbang itu, Sasuke," seru Sang Perawan Vesta.

"Gerbang itu..." Sasuke ragu. Tidak, ia ragu terhadap semuanya. Tempat ini, lalu sosok Satsuki yang seolah menunggunya di sini, lalu juga bagaimana ia bisa tiba-tiba teleportasi ke tempat -dunia, dimensi ini. "Apa aku akan mati bila melewatinya?"

"Aku telah menghabiskan tiga hari terakhir dari hidupku untuk memuja dan berdoa agar aku bisa dipertemukan lagi dengan Naruto. Sepertinya itu yang membuat kau dan Naruto-mu lahir." Kedua tangan Satsuki pun meraih dua telapak tangan Sasuke, mentransfer kehangatan dan keberanian, juga kepercayaan diri. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu dan lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa seperti bercermin dengan bayangan dirinya sebagai perempuan. "Kau harus tegar dan jangan menengok ke belakang. Aku akan memberikan sedikit memoriku padamu."

Sasuke tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Di otaknya muncul gambaran-gambaran berupa pilar dan api yang menyala, yang dalam ingatan Satsuki itu adalah Api Vesta. Kenangan dari perempuan itu menyatu dengan kenangannya sendiri.

Tangan dilepas. Satsuki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gerbang, tepatnya pemandangan di seberang gerbang itu. Masih tak ada apa-apa. "Kau harus melewati gerbang itu. Kalau kau berhasil menemukan jalannya, kau akan kembali ke duniamu. Kalau tidak..."

"Aku akan mati?"

Sang Perawan Vesta mendorong punggung Sasuke untuk melewati gerbang seperti tidak sabaran. "Kau akan berada di sini selamanya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan mencari gerbang lain. Melihat Naruto-mu, aku mulai menerima kematianku. Aku akan pergi, tapi belum tahu akan kemana." Satsuki pun memberi senyum penuh arti. Seketika dada Sasuke mendingin. Sebagian dari hatinya berat meninggalkan tempat ini, kalau bisa ia ingin berada di sana selamanya.

Tapi ketika bayangan ayah dan ibunya, lalu teman-temannya, khususnya Naruto, membuat langkahnya mantap. Ia sama srkali tidak mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan dan terus maju tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Satsuki hanya memandangi sosok diri laki-lakinya dengan perasaan bahagia, perasaan seperti sebuah pedang tua yang dihilangkan karatnya. Akhirnya sosok Sasuke ditelan oleh cahaya yang sepertinya muncul dari diri Sasuke sendiri.

Satsuki pun menjauhi gerbang, kembali menyatu dengan kabut dan tidak pernah ditemukan lagi oleh siapapun.

•••

Hari itu adalah hari Senin. Sekumpulan murid laki-laki mengunjungi rumah Keluarga Uchiha sekadar untuk melihat rekaman Sasuke saat bermain game horor pemberian Sakura. Saat ini mereka menjejali kamar Sasuke seperti kerumunan babi dalam satu kandang.

Sasuke baru saja meletakkan nampan dengan 6 buah cangkir teh hijau dengan asap tipis melambai di atasnya. Lima orang temannya tidak segera menyambar cangkir-cangkir itu karena terbayang lidah mereka akan perih terkena teh panas.

Naruto masih berbaring dengan malas di lantai kamar Sasuke. Ia membuka semua kancing kemeja seragamnya sehingga memperlihatkan kaus belel yang kerahnya sudah melar. Shikamaru ikutan berbaring di sebelah Naruto sedangkan Chouji membagi sepotong coklat kepada Neji. Hanya Kiba yang mengangkat cangkir tehnya dan meniupnya perlahan. Sasuke sendiri duduk bersandar di kaki ranjangnya.

"Kamar Sasuke enak, yaa. Jendelanya lebar dan tidak perlu pendingin ruangan," gumam Naruto yang kagum dengan ruangan itu.

"Kalau aku punya kamar seperti ini, mungkin aku akan terus bangun kesiangan," sahut Shikamaru yang kemudian disusul dengan menguapnya tanda ia mengantuk.

"Oi, Sasu. Mana videomu? Aku tidak sabar melihatnya," seru Kiba seraya mendaratkan cangkir tehnya ke lantai.

"Iya, iya, sebentar."

Bergeraknya Sasuke ke arah meja belajarnya membuat semua atensi berkumpul padanya. Sebuah laptop ditarik keluar dari tasnya dan itu membuat Naruto menyeringai jahil.

"Leherku hampir patah lagi gara-gara _game_ itu. Horor parah," komentar si pemilik laptop. Begitu alas laptop itu menyentuh lantai, kelima orang teman Sasuke mengerubung.

Akhirnya rekaman itu dibuka. _Game_ itu horor tapi menjadi lucu karena Sasuke berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

" _That's hilarious._ "

"Sas, kau benar-benar seperti gadis kecil. Apa kau mengompol? Hehe..."

Sasuke duduk di barisan paling belakang sementara teman-temannya duduk di depannya. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu langsung berpindah, memposisikan dirinya di samping si pemilik kamar. Teman-temannya yang lain masih menertawakan video _walkthrough_ milik Sasuke yang mana ada suara Naruto dan Sakura di sana yang menemaninya.

Seulas senyuman tulus ditampakkan oleh si pirang. Sekelumit kenangannya yang hanya sebentar bersama Sang Perawan Vesta memenuhi kepalanya. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Sasuke memang mirip dengan Satsuki Ampliata. Tangannya pun terulur untuk menggenggam tangan pucat milik Sasuke. Mata mereka memancarkan semacam sinyal yang hanya dipahami oleh mereka berdua, mengabaikan keempat teman mereka masih asik menertawai video itu.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang menikmati angin di pantai Teluk Napoli. Matahari hampir terbenam dan langit berwarna keemasan, mengingatkannya pada sosok pria yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi hatinya. Angin pantai melambaikan rambutnya dan membuat wajahnya geli.

Suara tapakan kuda berlari mendekat. Ada seorang pria, tepatnya pria itu, Ambiorix Naruto si gladiator, berkuda ke arahnya. Begitu sampai di hadapannya, tangan lebar pria itu terulur padanya untuk mengajaknya ikut berkuda menyusuri pantai.

Satsuki bertemu kembali dengan cintanya. Kali ini ia akan menyerahkan segalanya bagi pria itu dan Naruto akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi kekasihnya. Pantai itu begitu sepi padahal Teluk Napoli adalah destinasi wisata yang sangat cantik dan biasanya para jutawan Romawi akan mendirikan satu atau dua villa di pinggir pantai.

Jika tentara Kaisar Trajan mengejar mereka saat ini, mereka mungkin hanya akan menyesali singkatnya waktu kebersamaan. Untuk saat ini, mereka adalah dua orang merdeka yang saling mencintai tanpa terhalangi status sosial dan tradisi yang berlaku. Mungkin Dewi Vesta sendiri melimpahkan kasih sayangnya pada dua anak manusia; Aurelia Satsuki Ampliata dan Ambiorix Naruto.

 _ **End**_  
 _Dengan segala kegajeannya :'v_


End file.
